School Romance
by Kissing Poison
Summary: KAGSESS.kag got sent to boarding school.sess made it his lifes mission to get kag to like him.but she thinks he's a cocky bastard.but she secratly likes him.and he likes her.CHAPTER 12 IS UP!
1. First Day of School

Okay guys here's my new story hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I just wanted to cry. I wasn't fair. It was my junior year and my gay ass parents sent me to a new school. A boarding school at that. The school was alright. It was actually quite leant. The only rules were that you HAVE to be on school grounds during the hours of nine a.m. and four p.m., but they never said you had to be in class. That was basically the only rules the school had. There was no curfew, no signs up saying don't do this and don't do that, and no teachers running around with a ruler hitting people. My mission in life or at least the next year is to be invisible, do my school work, and be a straight A student. (Kagome had taken night classes and summer school to finish school early so it is like she is a senior but she will be a junior taking senior classes). The only good thing about going to this school now is that it was the first day of school for everyone.

Walking with her head down Kagome trailed down the hallways to her class. Lifting her binder away from her chest she looked down at her schedule. Her first class was advance calculus. You didn't really need it to graduate but it would give her college credit. The room number was 216 looking up at the closes room number she saw the digits 222. Just two classes away. Kagome made a speeding bee line for her class. She sat down in the last row farthest from the door, so she could look out the window. She put her bag on the back of her chair, got a pen out, and opened up her binder to a fresh page to write down anything necessary. Looking at her watch Kagome let out a long sigh. She had twenty minutes tell school started.

'Maybe tomorrow I will do something before class.' Kagome thought. Kagome turned back around and dug in her bag, she pulled out her book. Flipping to the page she was on Kagome started reading.

_RING_

Kagome looked up from her book to look at her watch. It was five minutes till class started. Students started flooding into the room. From the corner of her eye she could see people staring at her as they entered into the room, they started whispering as they sat down. (Oh sorry forgot to tell you. In this story everyone in this school is a TFB. So more than half the people are stuck up, I am better than you kids. Sorry if I am offending anyone. It has to go with my story but there are still those same clicks. Kagome dresses like a plain jane, to hide from people. Right now she was wearing a white wool like three times her size sweater. She was wearing jeans that weren't that big on her, and she was wearing tennis shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs were covering her eyes. Oh and if anyone wants to know what TFB means just ask me.)

As Kagome sat there reading a girl came over and sat next to her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the girl looking at her. Kagome did a quick glance at her and realized she wasn't looking at her but at her book. Putting her book down Kagome decided that she could at least have one friend or someone to talk to during class."Um… hi."

"Hi." The shy girl said.

"My names Kagome."

"Jasmine."

"It's pretty. I like it."

"Thanks. My mom had a fascination with jasmines when I was born."

"Oh I hate when that happens. I was so close to being named star because during my mom's pregnancy with me she read a whole lot of astrology books."

"Oh jeeze. I guess it would have been cool but like…"

"Yeah."

"Now class settle down." Said the teacher. "I would just like to say welcome back to those who have been here, and welcome to those who are new. Why don't we start off with saying our names, and something that we like to do."

One by one students stood up and introduced themselves. Somewhere shy, somewhere like whatever, and somewhere like I am just like the center of the universe admire me, love me. Kagome just stood up, said her name, and that her hobbies were reading. Hopefully that would shut people up, because no one talks to a reader. A.k.a. a brainiac, and if anyone gave her crap about it they had another thing coming to them.

Once that was over the teacher handed out a piece of paper. It had scavenger hunt in big bold letters on the top.

"You will find your answers in the text book." Said the teacher. Then he sat down at his desk and worked on something.

"So how is _Red Rose_?"

"It is actually good. I liked the movie so I didn't want to ruin it by finding out that the movie was different from the book. But it is actually okay."

"Hmm. I might actually have to read that."

"Do you read a lot?"

"Yes."

"Me too. I got like shelves and shelves of books lining my walls."

"What type of books do you read?"

"Murder, mystery, horror, and the really old classic literature."

"My favorite is classic literature."

"Those are the best."

Kagome and Jasmine spent the rest of the class period doing the scavenger hunt and then talking about books again. Kagome's next class was classic literature. Ironic. It was actually a college class but she had finished all of the English classes that she needed. Kagome was happy to find out that Jasmine was also in her class. Jasmine did not have lunch with her on A days but on B days she did. Kagome had first lunch so after she got her cheese burger and fries from the snack line Kagome headed to the library. She set down her stuff on a table and pulled out her lit homework. It was only the first day of school and she had to pick a historical literature author and write a five page essay on that person, double spaced, 12 font, and it had to be in Times New Roman. Kagome chose Jane Austin. She went over to the biography section of the library and took all the books she could on Jane Austin. She checked them out so she could finish her research back at her dorm room. While researching she nibbled on her food and scribbled down some important information for her paper. Ten minutes before the bell rung Kagome packed up her stuff and headed to her next class Government. It seemed to be an easy going class. But her next class is what she liked the most. It was probably the easiest class she had all day and on B days. It was an athletic helper. All she had to do was sit in during a sport and get the water or help someone out in a medical situation or get the towels or something like that. And the cool part of it was that she got to chose her own sport she wanted to help out in. She chose hockey. Something about smashing people's faces into the plastic glass was just fun for her. And it counted as her p.e. credit.

Heading into the schools indoor ice rink Kagome sat down on the bleachers and set her stuff down. She pulled out her spiral full of her notes from the library and the book she was looking at. The other four book stayed in her back pack. Kagome got down to work as the schools hockey team skated out on to the ice.

Among said team was a devilishly handsome silver haired boy. He was the star hockey player and with hockey being the number one sport in the school it made him an instant popular guy in school and wanted by every girl. (Sorry peeps I don't know what they are called but he knocks people out who try to get the puck from his dude. I guess they are called defenders. But bets me).

Sesshoumaru came up to his friends in the middle of a very boring conversation.

"Did you hear that we get a helper this year? Coach said it was a girl there is a boy helper too but I ain't as interested as Yuki might be.." Shin said.

"Why you." Yuki started chasing Shin around the rink.

"I wonder what she looks like." Brandon said.

Stating the obvious Sesshoumaru said, "Why don't you take a look yourself? She is talking to the coach right over there."

All the guys examined her except Sesshoumaru.

"She's got a pretty face." Yuki said being back in the conversation after Sesshoumaru had said his comment. 

"Yeah. I wonder what her body looks like." Brandon said.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and skated off towards the coach. Stepping out of the rink he walked over to the coach. Interrupting their conversation he said, "Coach."

"Ahh here's my superstar. Sesshoumaru this is Kagome. Kagome this is Sesshoumaru. You don't want to go against him on the ice."

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said.

"Hello." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru examined her now being this close. He had to admit she did have a pretty face, but so did many females. Her voice wasn't unpleasant as most of the girls with their high pitched would deafen porpoises voice. But she wasn't drooling over him like all the other girls and it kind of bothered him for some reason. At this moment he vowed to make it his life's mission to get this girl to like him (yes Sesshoumaru is cocky in this story). Sesshoumaru looked down at this girl. Her bag was open to show four books and one in her hand. "Light reading."

Kagome looked up from her book."Hmm?"

"Light reading?" Sesshoumaru indicated to her books.

"Oh. That. research."

"On?"

"A person."

"A person?"

"Yes a historical person."

"Who is this person that has grabbed your attention?"

"Boy we're persistent aren't we?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kagome went back to her research scribbling down anything that would be of any help to her essay. But Sesshoumaru was still standing there. Looking up from her book Kagome asked, "Do you need something?"

"Is that you're natural hair color?"

"Yes. Why are so interested in my hair? Did you want to chop it off, stuff it under your pillow, and smell it at night?"

Sesshoumaru just smirked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Having been over with the conversation before it even started Kagome went back to her reading, yet he still didn't go away. Not looking up Kagome said, "Don't you have practice or something?"

"Coach always spends the first ten minutes going over the rules."

"Shouldn't you be listening to it?"

"I've heard them since I was thirteen. I think I know them by now."

"So you're just going to stand there all creepy like until coach calls you to go smash some poor sucker into the wall?"

"Pretty much."

"Have fun."

Sitting down on the last row of the bleachers Sesshoumaru said, "So you never told me who you were researching."

"Because it is none of your business."

"You have really pretty eyes."

"How many more lines are you going to through at me?"

"That was not a line. It was sincere and it came from the heart."

"Oh I bet. So what else is sincere and coming from the heart?"

"It would be a complete honor and I would be the luckiest guy on earth if you would go out with me."

"You're just full of yourself aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome.

"I have to go get you guys some water. I think I am going to add some cyanide in yours. I heard that it helps get rid of the pest."

"Can't wait."

In the athletic room, Kagome was filling up water bottles with ice and water. A guy came waltzing through the door as Kagome was putting ice in one bottle.

"You Kagome?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Names Koga."

"Okay." Kagome said in a why should I care tone.

"Coach sent me in here to help you. I am also one of the athletic helpers."

"Oh. Okay. Well there is a thingy over there that you need to fill up with water and then mix in some Gatorade powder."

"Kay. So you new?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been here since my freshmen year and I am a senior. I would recognize a pretty face if I saw one, even if I only saw them once."

Kagome was glad her back was turned to him because he would have seen her major blush. "Yeah I'm new."

"Where did you come from?"

"The country."

"The country?"

Kagome turned around to see Koga raising a brow at her. "Yes. My grandparents were quite rich and when they die five years ago my dad collected both of their life insurances. So since he hated his job anyways he retired and we moved out to the country in to a giant mansion. My mom and dad adapted to the rich life like that but I wasn't so there with it."

"So they got rid of you?"

"No, they sent me to better education"

"Right."

"Exactly what I said. Ready?"

"Yup."

Sesshoumaru was skating around the rink when he spotted Kagome laughing with a boy that was talking to the coach earlier. Skating off of the ice Sesshoumaru walked up to them. "You keeping my girl busy?"

"I don't think I added enough cyanide to your water. Come on Koga we gotta put these over here."

Walking next to Kagome Sesshoumaru said, "How come you'll talk to him, but you won't talk to me?"

"I talked to you."

"Rudely."

"Well that's because you were pissing me off."

"Ouch that hurts."

"Good, I hope I wounded you deeply."

"You did but I bounce back." Putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders Sesshoumaru said to Koga. "So what's my little darling been saying to you?"

Kagome shook off his arm. Turning around to face him she said, "If you touch me again I will hurt you physically." Then she took Koga's hand and dragged him back to where she was sitting before.

"Who's that guy?"

"A pain in the ass."

"You know when people say they despise someone they are really saying they like them."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Fine, fine."

During hockey practice Kagome helped Koga out with his math. It was algebra I. One of the really easiest things that people find very complicated. He had failed it freshmen year because of a bad teacher so he was retaking it his senior year.

One thing about being an athletic helper is that you had to stay until the practice was over. In hockey's case it was about an hour after school ended. When practice ended Koga and Kagome left. Kagome had to go to her locker to get some things, so she said good bye to Koga and headed down the east wing of the school's main building. Her locker was number 402. Kagome was rummaging through her locker looking for her math book and putting back her government book. Her locker door was blocking the view of the face of the person that just walked up and opened their locker. Finding her math book Kagome jumped for joy on the inside. She closed her locker and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me."

Sesshoumaru took his head out of his locker. When he saw his brown haired girl he smirked. "It looks like fate keeps bringing us together. This must be a sign that they want us together."

"It is just a horrible coincidence." Kagome picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she walked off kind of fast.

But Sesshoumaru had caught up with her after closing his locker. Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "So are you cheating on me with that boy or what?"

Kagome removed his arm from around her shoulder. "To be cheating on you I would have to be dating you, and to be dating you I would have to be in an insane asylum."

"So there's hope."

"Seeing how I have my sanity I don't think you have a chance in hell."

They were getting close to the exit to the building and Kagome was hoping he would be going the opposite way she was going, but then again he could very well stalk her all the way to the public library. Sesshoumaru speed up to the door and opened it. Then to Kagome's surprise he held it open. Kagome stopped in front of the door and eyed both the door and the guy holding the door.

"I'm not holding the door open for the fun of it."

"Oh. Um thanks." Kagome walked through the door feeling weird.

"Where are you headed?"

"If I don't tell you will you follow me like a little lost puppy."

"I might."

"Wow cause that's not creepy at all."

"I try to be."

Kagome laughed under her breath.

"Is that a laugh I hear?"

"Nope. I'm afraid you're hearing things."

"Right."

Kagome shook her head and went off towards the exit of the school grounds. Sesshoumaru had waltzed off after saying right. Kagome walked through the hustle and bustle of the city until she wound up at the big public library. Weaving in and out of the people sitting on the library steps Kagome made it up to the stairs to the entrance. Kagome found a vacant table and claimed it as hers. She scattered her books out over the table.

It had been four hours later and Kagome's head was going to explode. She had collected all the info she needed for her paper. Kagome had her head lying on a book. She wanted to bang her head but resting it was as good as an option. Then out of nowhere a voice whispered in her ear.

"Is this a new way of collecting knowledge?"

Kagome jerked up and spun around in her chair. "Hol-ly shit."

"She's got a sailors mouth." Sesshoumaru sat down at her table across from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is this not a public library?"

"I guess so. Who do I owe the pleaser to, to be honored to be graced in your presences?"

"I needed to look something up on the internet."

"I believe the school has perfect computers with high speed internet."

"Yes it does, and I also have internet back at my dorm room. It came in a package of internet, cable, and long distance phone service. Now I can CALL people IF I had their numbers. "

"It's amazing how far we've come." Kagome stood up and grabbed some of her books. She headed back to the rows where she had gotten the books from. Sesshoumaru stood up and followed her.

"Jane Austin."

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. You have spent all your time researching her and where does that leave us. You're spending your time in a book and I'm all alone in my dorm room."

"Then go buy yourself a hooker."

"I don't cheat on my girls."

"You look like the kind who would. And I am not your girl." Kagome went back to her table and grabbed the rest of her books. Turning around Sesshoumaru was right there. "God." Kagome said startled. "Don't you ever go away?"

"Nope."

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Besides being in the presences of a beautiful being, nope."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked around him. In the middle of putting her books away Sesshoumaru said to her, "Did it hurt?"

Kagome stopped and stared at him.

"When you fell from heaven."

"Oh god." Kagome put the book up and walked away. While she was putting her stuff in her back pack Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "I could make you say those words many of times with more pleasure in your voice."

Kagome turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. "And with that I leave."

But Sesshoumaru reached behind her and grabbed her bag and walked off. Kagome picked up the two books that wouldn't go in her bag and ran after him.

"Hey." She yelled at him.

"Yes?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye as she caught up to him.

"Give me my bag back."

Sesshoumaru put on a thinking face. "Not yet."

"What?"

"I'm not going to give you back your bag just yet."

"So when are you going to give me back my bag?"

"When I know you are safely back at your dorm." Sesshoumaru held the door open for Kagome again. Kagome didn't really think about it like last time. But she did thank him on the inside in her mind.

"What?"

"It's nine o'clock at night in the city. It is not a very safe place, and I would be devastated if I found out that you got mugged or even worse."

"Aww that almost sounded sincere."

Looking down at her Sesshoumaru smirked. "So what's with you and that boy?"

"I'm not telling you, BECAUSE it is none of your business."

"If he tries anything I'll have to teach him who's the boss."

When he finally shut his mouth Kagome was able to think. One thing irked her though. 'How did he know I was at the library?' Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was just walking. He had on a straight face though. 'Maybe he's thinking.' "You thinking about something?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "No. Are you?"

"No."

"Were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not too long ago you looked like you were contemplating on something."

"Oh. Yeah I was."

"What about?"

"It's a question that I don't know if I want to ask."

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Uhh I tell you…"

"Okay calm down. I am here to listen whenever you want to talk."

Kagome started walking fast so Sesshoumaru couldn't see her face when she asked, "How did you know I was at the library? I mean like you did go to your dorm room and changed seeing how your wearing different clothes and I know you didn't follow me because I didn't have the need to kill someone."

"Well I am honored that you noticed my absences."

"Just answer the question."

"Okay. I was thinking to myself where would a beautiful woman who is trying to hide herself behind way big clothes and books go on the first day of school after school. Then it occurred to me that the public library was probably my best chose."

Kagome hugged her books to her chest as she started to blush. Sesshoumaru came up behind Kagome and put a hand on her back. He whispered in her ear, "I bet you haven't eaten since lunch."

"What if I said I wasn't hungry?"

"Then I would say you were lying because your stomach is growling slightly."

Kagome had a little blush on her cheeks. 'Boy the guy has good ears'. "So I could be just a little tiny bit hungry. That is why I am going back to my dorm."

"Or you could have a meal paid by me. But just remember that you don't get your bag back till **I **walk you back to your room, and I am going out to dinner before that."

"I hate you."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru pack to school were they went to the parking lot.

"So where's your fancy foreign sports car parked?"

"It's not that far."

When Sesshoumaru just stopped Kagome just almost missed hitting him. "Jeeze a little warning would be nice."

"I'm stopping."

Kagome slapped him on the arm.

"Do we really need to resort to violence?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru walked to the passenger side of a Dodge black truck with lifts. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the truck.

"You own a truck."

"Apparently." Sesshoumaru opened the door for her. He held out his hand for her to help her get into his truck. Kagome walked up to him and put her books down on the floor of the truck. She used his hand to get in or else it would be like climbing a mountain. Kagome was surprised to find that his skin was soft and warm. He was strong, Kagome guessed since he was in hockey, but when he held her hand he was gentle. When she was fully in the truck Sesshoumaru closed her door. Then he got into the truck, started it and took off.

"Where are we going?"

"A place where they serve you food."

"You're not going to tell me."

"Wasn't my plan."

Kagome let out a big puff of air, rested her elbow on the door, then her head in her hand, and stared out the window.

"How do you like school?"

Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Hm? Oh um… it's alright I guess. A day is kind of hard but I can handle it."

"You're a junior right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you taking advance senior classes."

"How did you…"

"I read your schedule."

"Stalker." Kagome whispered under her breath. "How did you like school?"

"It was annoying."

"But you're the superstar. Everyone wants to be you or date you."

"Yes I know that's why it was annoying."

"Explain."

"It is quite annoying when people gawk at you all day or try to be your friend just to be in the in crowd or when girls hang on you and talk about stuff I really don't care about. And if I hear another high pitched giggle I will go death."

"Oh." Kagome sounded sympathetic. "Is that why you've been pissing my off all day. Cause I won't look at you like a piece of meat being survived up on a silver platter."

"You could put it that way. But that is not the only reason why I was pissing you off."

The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk and bickering. Sesshoumaru pulled into a diner out in the outskirts of the city. So far everything she thought about Sesshoumaru was completely opposite. Kagome got out of the car and stretched.

Sesshoumaru came around to Kagome's side. "How can I help you out of the car if you get out on your own?"

Kagome stopped stretching and looked at Sesshoumaru kind of astonished. She didn't know what to say. "Oh. Um sorry."

"I'll let it slid this time. But remember this for the next time you get out of a vehicle I am driving."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kagome's back and directed her in the direction of the diner. Once inside Sesshoumaru picked a table by the window. There were a couple of late nighters. Some probably passer byers and some probably usuals. Kagome was happy that he picked a booth set because Kagome loved booths. Kagome looked over at the wall behind the counter. The menu was up there. Kagome scanned it till she landed on something that was appetizing to her. Kagome looked back over at Sesshoumaru to see him staring out the window.

"You looked tired."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. "Are you concerned?"

"No. I am just stating the obvious."

"Fighting with you could tire someone out, luckily I can handle you."

"That's what you think. Sooooooo how do we order?"

"You tell someone your order, they write it down, they tell the cook, the cook cooks it, and the waiter brings it back out, then you eat it."

"Thank you Einstein. I did not know any of that. I would have been completely lost. Luckily I have you here to tell me things."

"You are quite lucky to be in my presences."

"I don't think that a salt shaker being impacted into your head would be good since you do have to drive me home. Now would it."

"Do you want your food or not?"

"Are you telling me to be nice?"

"Never, just asking a question."

"Yes. I want my food."

"What do you want then?"

"Are you my waiter?"

"Sort of." Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"Well then I want the cheeseburger with mayonnaise, lettuce, onions, and pickles. And don't expect a tip."

"Onions? Hmm. I'd still kiss you."

"What if I ate garlic?"

"Yup I would kiss you."

Kagome let out a big sigh and rolled her eyes. It's seems that she had been doing that a lot. "Where's my food?"

"Coming up." Sesshoumaru got up from the table and headed to the double swinging doors behind the counter. Even though he was a pain in the ass and if she saw him dying on the side of the rode she would just keep going she loved to watch in leave. It was bad to think that and she knew that but hockey was doing him well.

(hehehe did I say that. Cough cough uh no that was my uh evil twin right yea my evil twin.)

Heading to the kitchen Sesshoumaru walked in on one of his parents fights. Sesshoumaru decided to startle his parents by saying something instead of just announcing his presences. "If both of you are back here how are you suppose to know when a customer walks in?"

His mom put a hand over her heart as she turned towards her son. "Honey you could have giving me a heart attack."

"Hi mom." Sesshoumaru walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"SESSHOUMARU." Out of nowhere his three year old sister came up to him and latched onto his leg. Sesshoumaru bent down and picked her up. "What are you doing here?" she asked all giddy.

"Do you not want me here?"

"Yes I do." His little sister hugged his neck and kissed him on the check.

"Good, but what are you doing up this late?"

"Ummmmmm…………"

Cutting into the conversation Sesshoumaru's father said, "This little one got into the sweets."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Rin, his little sister, "Is this true?"

Putting on a sad face she nodded her hair and said, "Mmhm. And now I have a tummy ach."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head at his sister and turned his attention back to his father. "Father I need a cheeseburger with mayonnaise, lettuce, onions, and pickles."

"That's not your usual." Sesshoumaru's father said raising his eyebrow.

"That's because it is not for me. I on the other hand will have my usual." Sesshoumaru set Rin down and was about to leave the kitchen to get back to his company when his parents just had to say something.

"Is Shin with you?" His mom asked.

"No."

"Yuki?"

"No."

"Brandon?"

"No." Sesshoumaru was getting tired of the 20 question game.

"Then who is it?" His mother was trying to stop herself from grinning.

"It's a lady. A pretty lady." Rin said as she was sticking her head out of the door.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin stuck her head back in and ran behind her mother's leg.

His father, who was starting on their meals, raised an eye brow and said, "A pretty lady?"

"Yes father. She is a girl from my school."

"Ah takes after his father with being a ladies' man."

Sesshoumaru's mother slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch."

"Oh suck it up and be a man. Come on Rin let's…" then his mom stopped. She looked around the kitchen. "Where is Rin?"

"Calm down honey, I saw her run out of the door to the diner a couple of seconded before."

Sesshoumaru slapped his head, spun on his heels and walked out the door. When he entered the diner he saw Rin was sitting on his side of the table and staring at Kagome. Kagome was staring at Rin. Sesshoumaru walked over to the two and said, "Rin…"

But Kagome stuck her hand up and said, "Shh. We need to concentrate."

Sesshoumaru sat down next to his sister. After like five seconds Kagome blinked.

"Yes." Rin clapped her hands and did a little dance. Kagome smiled at her.

"Staring contest?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yup." Kagome said. "But this one here keeps beating me. But I will win."

"Eventually." Sesshoumaru said.

"Uh? I take that offensively."

"Good."

Sesshoumaru's mom came out of the kitchen with a full pot of coffee. Kagome watched her go around to the people at the counters and the people at the tables. When she came by their table Kagome wasn't surprised to find that the little girl called her mommy.

"Mommy." Rin said.

"Hello baby."

"I like Sesshoumaru's friend."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

Sesshoumaru's mother turned towards Kagome. "Hi I'm Dee, Sesshoumaru's mom."

"Hi I'm Kagome. It is nice to meet you."

"You to sweetie. Your meals will be out soon. Would you like something to drink?"

"Um Sprite."

"Okay. Be right back with that." Dee started walking away. Rin crawled over Sesshoumaru's lap and ran after her mom.

When they were gone Kagome said, "Introducing me to your family this early in our relationship."

"Oh so you're acknowledging our relationship now."

Shaking her head Kagome said to herself, "I shouldn't encourage you."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"So how long has your family owned this diner?"

"Before I was born."

"Wow. Has it been passed down from generation to generation or did you father open it."

"My father and my grandfather opened it together."

"That's nice. Where is your grandfather now?"

"Business trip."

Kagome looked confused. "Do diner owners have business trips?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then um… I'm confused."

"I'll tell you eventually."

Dinner wasn't that bad if you count yelling at each other not bad, but using their inside voice. By the time they got back to school Kagome was ready to surgically removed Sesshoumaru's vocal cords with a rusty worn down saw, then watch him bleed to death. He was still holding her bag captive. She really didn't want to show him where her dorm room was but he wouldn't give her, her bag back until she was safely walked to her room. Riding in the elevator up to her floor Kagome hugged her books to her chest and was looking at her feet. When the door opened Kagome walked down the hallway biting her lip, with Sesshoumaru right on her heels. Room 436 is the room they stopped in front of.

"My key is in my bag."

Sesshomaru handed over her bag. Kagome rummaged through it until she found her keys. She unlocked her door but didn't open it. Kagome spun around to face Sesshoumaru.

Looking at everything but him Kagome said, "I guess I should say thank you for dinner and walking me home. Even though I wanted to kill you 99 of the time, that 1 left over you were somewhat, sort of, kind of okay to be around. So thank you and good night." With that Kagome turned around, opened her door and walked in. closing the door behind her Kagome dropped her books and headed off to her bathroom. After a long hot shower Kagome went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………….

Okay guys so there's my new story. Sesshoumaru, in this story, will be a cocky bastard but a nice gentleman at the same time. So if you guys get confused about that just tell me. Hoped y'all like it. Peace out.


	2. The Kiss

Hey guys hoped y'all liked the first chapter. Here is the next one. Yea me. Just kidding I don't care. Or do I? Who knows? Don't pay attention to me I'm crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Two.

Kagome was dreading going to her locker. 'Sesshoumaru would most likely be there. Waiting for me. And then he would piss me off, and then my morning would be ruined. And seeing how I have to see him fourth and eight period my afternoons are now ruined. Love this school year'.

When Kagome got to her locker, she was thrilled to see that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. 'Yea' Kagome thought as she smiled. After getting the right combination to her locker Kagome opened it. She removed her four books from the library and put them in her locker. After lunch she would grab them again to return them when she tutored Koga today in the library after school. She was just about to grab her calculus book when her locker slammed shut. Kagome was startled for a minute until she saw who shut her locker.

"Don't you ever go away?"

He was going to say something, but a high pitched voice screamed, "Sesshoumaru." (yes I know yet another high school story with a snobby rich slut hanging on Sesshoumaru like he was hers and would yell at anyone who dared to look at him. But I like drama in a story and if you don't like it tough. Also it is really funny to watch these type of people in real life because no one likes them and they think everyone does. We have one of those at are school. And I only have like hundred or less kids in my school. And when I mean I only have one I mean I only have one. And everyone hates her, her only friend graduated two weeks ago.)

"Someone's calling you." Kagome reopened her locker and continued on getting her stuff.

Hearing his name being called by her made Sesshoumaru want to kill himself. He went into his locker and started getting his stuff. A girl with a red bustier with spaghetti straps, a black micro mini skirt, and black boots that went a little over the knee walked up to Sesshoumaru. Her massive boobs were trying to escape from her shirt, and if she were to bend over her butt would show.

"Sessy baby I missed you. It has been too long." The school slut/whore said, a.k.a. Missy.

"It hasn't been long enough."

Missy laughed. It sounded very nasally. "You're so funny. I missed that sense of humor of yours."

"I didn't know he had one." Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru looked over at her. Kagome could see him out of the corner of her eye so she just smiled at her locker.

Missy didn't like where this was going. So like any other self conceded brat she changed her mans attention back onto her. Missy put a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. She started sliding her hand up his arm till she got to his shoulder. "Sessy baby how 'bout you take me out this weekend, and afterwards I can pay you back in a different way."

Kagome closed her locker. "Excuse me I have to go barf." Then Kagome turned around and made a barfing noise as she walked off.

Kagome had made it to through the vase hallways occupied by students to her fifth period class advance chemistry. Kagome picked a sit kind of in the back. The class room had two rows of desk, five in each. There were stools so that you could be as tall as the desk, and there were stuff needed for labs on top of the desk. Kagome had planned on going to the library this morning instead of waiting for class to start, but now with Sesshoumaru stalking her down every where she goes she didn't take that chance. Instead she had slept in a little bit more and gotten ready slowly. She got dressed in kind of baggy jeans and a sweat shirt from the man's section that was XXL and went down to her mid thigh. It was now ten minutes till class started. A couple of students were already in the class when she had arrived and somewhere still filing in.

Kagome started reading her book when she heard a thud. She looked down and saw a text book. She picked it up and turned around to hand it to the person who dropped it.

"Thank you." Said the girl who dropped it.

"No problem."

"I'm Sango."

"Kagome." In Kagome's opinion Sango was dressed in a normal persons style. 'She is dressed much better than that whore'. Kagome laughed as she thought about who she left Sesshoumaru in her clutches. She was going to help him, but then why ruin her fun. The only thing bad about it is that she didn't stay around to see how it ended.

"What is so funny?" Sango asked.

"Oh there is this guy who's being bugging me, and this girl came up to him today and started hanging all over him. I knew he was irritated with her. And I thought I could help him or I could walk away and let him suffer."

"What did you do?"

"I walked away."

Sango laughed. "That is funny. I have a boyfriend who flirts with every girl he sees."

"Oh that sucks. Have you taught him whose boss?"

"Yup. I beat him on an hourly biases."

Kagome laughed under her breath.

"Speak of the devil."

A handsome looking man walked up to Sango and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello beautiful."

"Miroku. You seem overly friendly. What did you do?"

"Nothing my love. I just missed being in your presences."

"Yeah right? Miroku this is my new friend Kagome."

"Kagome this is my boyfriend Miroku."

Then a husky voice from behind Kagome said, "And if you touch her you die."

Kagome took her book and hit her head over and over again.

"Sesshoumaru. Taking this class too or just following a fine beauty?" Miroku said.

"Both." Sesshoumaru settled himself down on the stool next to Kagome.

"You're just a leech that won't go away aren't you?" Kagome questioned.

"As long as I get to suck on you. And I mean that literally."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Oh my goodness."

"Is this the guy who's been bugging you?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"Sesshoumaru. Picking on poor innocent girls." Miroku shook is head.

"At least I haven't groped her like you would have." Then turning to Kagome he finished with an evil grin on his face, "At least not yet."

Kagome turned away from him and said sarcastically, "Can't wait."

"Well if you are already into it…" Sesshoumaru started reaching towards her.

Kagome grabbed his wrist before he could move any closer. "Don't even think about it superstar." Then she put his hand on the desk and patted it.

"You guys make an interesting couple." Miroku said grinning.

Kagome turned around towards Sango. "Can you hit him for me?"

"Gladly." Sango slapped him in the back of his head.

"Oww. My love why did you hit me?"

"Because I was asked and I know you did something." Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

Miroku gave her an innocent smile and said, "I have done nothing wrong my love."

When the bell rang the teacher made the class introduce themselves. Afterwards he gave them their assignments, which was another scavenger hunt to get to know their books. After starting her assignment Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, "So how did it go with Prostitute Barbie?"

"Why jealous?"

"Never. You just looked irritated with her. Was she one of those admiring fans who wants to date you."

"The main one."

"So how many more are there?"

"About the whole school."

"You ever thought about transferring? It would help me out."

"Now that I have you I ain't going nowhere."

"Lucky me. So how did you get rid of her?"

"I let her go on until she was done."

"How long did that take?"

"You left me thirty minutes before class started didn't you?"

"Yikes. Maybe I should have saved you."

Staring up at the ceiling, Sesshoumaru had on a face that looked like he was lost in la la land. "Being saved by a beautiful girl. Hmm. I like it. But when you save me make sure you have something on like Laura Craft: Tomb Raider."

"What is with guys and that movie?"

"Do you want me to explain it to you?"

"No, I can pretty much figure it out on my own."

While Kagome was doing her work Kagome kept having this feeling that someone was watching her. She looked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye every now and then to see if it was him, but he was just doing her work. Kagome looked up and looked around the front room. No one was staring at her. So she looked at the back at the room. One pair of eyes caught her attention. It was a brown haired guy. When he saw that she had noticed him he blew her a kiss. Kagome quickly spun around and mouthed 'eww'.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What?"

"You were looking behind you then you spun around and mouthed eww."

"Nothing's wrong."

Sesshoumaru looked skeptic at first, but he went back to work. Kagome quickly looked back over her shoulder. The guy was no longer looking at her. Kagome sighed in relief and got back to work.

When class was over Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, "Walk you to class?"

"If I say no will you follow me?"

"Yes."

"Then fine you may walk me to class."

"I'm warming up to you aren't I."

"Shut up and move it superstar." Secretly in her mind Kagome was thinking Sesshoumaru for being a stalker because otherwise that weird boy might come up to her and talk to her. And unlike Sesshoumaru he seemed… well just weird. "So am I going to be public enemy number one because I have the pleasure of having you walk me to class?"

"Yes, but if they try anything, I'll save you."

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

"Never, but I would save you from their claws."

"How?"

"Hmm. I'll pick you up and walk away."

"You'd pick me up?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

But then out of nowhere Sesshoumaru swooped Kagome up, bridal style.

"Ahh. What are you doing? Are you crazy? Put me down now."

"No. I like you being in my arms."

"Sesshoumaru what the hell. You will but me down now or else."

"Or else what?"

"I don't know but I will do something to you."

"Well you can't do anything to me now, and by the time I put you down there will be no need to do anything to me. So how about you come over to my room tonight. We turn down the lights, watch a movie, and then see where the night takes us."

"Sorry can't, going somewhere with Koga." She knew that would get him. But the thing is she was only going to help him study at the library for about two hours before he had to go help his GIRLFRIEND shop. He didn't like shopping, but he liked spending time with her.

Putting on a serious face Sesshoumaru asked, "Who's Koga?"

"Oh just a boy, I meet yesterday."

"What does he look like?"

"Why do you want to know? Do you want to date him?"

"No I need to know what he looks like so I can hunt him down and kill him."

"Oh so sweet, but you can't kill him."

"And why not?"

"You'd go to jail."

"Aww she cares. I'm touched."

"Don't be now put me down."

He did as she requested. Kagome looked at him funny.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You never do as I ask."

"I didn't, but I did walk you to your next class, as I said I would."

"More like carry me." Kagome turned around and started walking off.

"Bye gorgeous."

Kagome let out a frustrated sound and hit her head with her book.

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

'Yes lunch.' Kagome thought as she packed up her stuff and left the class. B days were the days that Jasmine had lunch with her. They had picked a spot out in the court yard to meet at. Kagome was the first one there. She got what she got yesterday a cheese burger and some cheese fries. (I don't know if I said cheese fries last time, but my other chapter is on the other computer so I can't check it just yet). She was reading a book when someone whispered in her ear. "Junk food can kill you."

"I think strangling someone can too? How about I test my theory. You want to be my guinea pig?"

"Maybe later. If you always have your face in a book, how can I see you beautiful face?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was sitting with her legs under the table, and Sesshoumaru was sitting where one leg was on both sides. He was pretty close to her. His leg was touching her leg and his other leg was right on her back.

"Bite me."

"Where?"

"Sesshoumaru are you bothering my friend?" Jasmine said as she walked up to the table and sat down.

"Of course not sis."

"Sis? You mean you are related to him?"

"Sadly."

"It ain't no picnic being related to you either. Now you take care of my girl and I'll see you two later." Sesshoumaru took a fry from Kagome and took off.

"So how did you meet him?" Jasmine asked.

"I am the aided for the hockey team. Now my problem is getting rid of him. He seems to be everywhere. He doesn't have a twin does he?"

"You're looking at her."

Kagome studied Jasmine. "You guys do look a little bit a like, but I never could find a resemblance between brother sister twins."

"Yeah. Actually he looks more like my younger brother."

"Oh my goodness. How many siblings do you have? Now I've already meet Rin. Cute little thing she is."

"Well then that is all of us. Me, my sister, and my two brothers."

"That is a lot of you. I bet there is never a dull moment in your house."

"Nope. How many of you are there?"

"I am the only one." (sorry no Souta in this one)

During lunch Sango and Miroku joined Kagome and Jasmine. They talked about random stuff and Jasmine and Sango had to hit Miroku a couple of times. Kagome grabbed her library books when she visited her locker. Sesshoumaru was not there when she was so she grabbed them and ran, well more like walked fast. Her next class was art so she was very excited about that. Art was on the inside of the hall way so there were no windows. So Kagome just picked a random chair. It was located in the back.

Three girls came in talking very loud and laughing annoyingly. They were dressed almost the same. One was wearing a blue micro mini skirt, a white tank top, and strappy high heeled shoes. Her shirt was showing off too much and her skirt was too small. Number two was wearing a brown micro mini skirt, a green short sleeved button up shirt, and ankle high brown boots. Her skirt was too short just like the first one and she had to many buttons un done she might as well not as worn a shirt seeing as how she was already showing off her goods. The third one looked familiar because of her clothes. 'OMG. It's Prostitute Barbie. So that makes the other two girls Prostitute Theresa and Prostitute Christie.'

When the girls sat down Prostitute Barbie, otherwise known as Missy, looked at Kagome from over her shoulder and gave her a smug look. She turned back to her group and started whispering to them. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her turned back and shook her head. 'Juvenile'. Kagome was digging through her bag when she heard the clicking of a high heel coming up to her. She heeded no attention to it at all and continued searching for her pencil. She found it but continued to look through her bag just to irritate Missy. When she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat she decided to surface from her bag.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked.

Putting on the fakest smile she could muster up Missy said, "I would just like to introduce myself. Hi my name is Missy."

"Kagome." A hello would be wasted on her.

"I hope you're year here is good."

"Back at you."

"A little advice to make your year better, make sure you hang out with the right people, date the right people, and stay away from some people."

"Wow you really get down to business don't you? And I'm sure if I do any of those things wrong you'll correct me." Kagome gave her a fake smile, and Missy returned it. She went back to her little table and sat down to whisper more things about her(Kagome).

For the first day of art the teacher gave them instructions on some techniques that they would be using throughout the year. It was fun for Kagome so she was not going to let the doll squad mess up this class for her.

The bell rung which meant it was time for eighth period. Kagome dragged her feet as she made it to the school's indoor ice rink. The hockey team was still in the locker room getting ready, but Koga was there. Kagome put her stuff down and gave him a one arm huge. (you know where you put one arm around the person's waist and just huge for a sec).

"Hey." Koga said.

"Hey. You wanna go get the water now?"

"Sure." They headed off to go get the water and Gatorade. When they got back the hockey team was already warming up. Kagome and Koga put the drinks down, then they went to go sit down on the bleachers.

"Koga do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't till Sesshoumaru, you know the one with the silver hair, your name."

"Okay but why not."

"Well to make him mad, because he has been bugging me, I told him that me and you were hanging out tonight. But I didn't tell him that we were just studying for two hours or that you had a girlfriend. So just don't tell him your name."

"I can handle him."

'Male ego's. I tell you.' "Yes I know you can, but it would help me not stay up at night worrying if Sesshoumaru hunted you down to tell you to stay away from me."

"Olay for my favorite tutorer I will do as you say."

"I better be your only tutor."

"Um sure." Both Koga and Kagome laughed.

Just like two seconds before the hockey teams ten minute break Koga went off to go call his girlfriend to remind her that he was going to be tutored for two hours before they went shopping. Him leaving left Kagome at the mercy of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bleachers and looked over Kagome's shoulder (Kagome was on the first seat looking through her bag. Sesshoumaru sat right behind her with his legs on each side of her). "I think that, that guy was sitting to close to you."

"Now I am just talking like a crazy person when I say this, but if we ever went out would you act the same way or is this just a show?"

"Once you are mine I know you won't want another man, but until then I gotta make sure no one is going after you."

'Too late.' Kagome thought. 'Some creepy dude is already giving me kissy face.' Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No I'm fine. So I have your number one fan in my art class."

"How did that go?"

"Well she spoke to me. She was very fake when she did it. Before and after she spoke to me I could tell she was talking about me to her two other friends."

"Oh you must mean Lily and Babe."

Kagome turned to face him. "Babe?"

"Her real name is Sara. She said it made her sound average. With a nickname like Babe she would stand out."

"Well I think her clothes make her stand out. That's why I gave them nicknames."

"And what did you name them?"

"Can't tell you with people around."

"Well how about we find a dark, deserted closet. You can tell me everything you want in there, and I can tell you some things that you shouldn't say in public too."

"And we were doing so good to." Kagome turned back around to search for her text book.

"So when are you meeting this boy?"

"Right after practice is over."

"I think I should meet this boy. Or better yet I should chaperone this 'meeting'."

"Looking out for my safety right?"

"And your tush. Can't have that being damaged before I get to grab it."

Kagome turned around and poked him in the chest every time she said a word. "You mister need to watch your mouth."

But then Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kagome froze as Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I have to get back to practice." Sesshoumaru walked away smirking.

Kagome watched him walked off, then skate onto the ice. She was so distracted that she didn't even look at is a… I mean butt.

"Hey Kagome you see a ghost or something?" Koga was back from his phone call.

Kagome didn't hear a word Koga said.

Koga waved a hand in front of her face. "You hoo Kagome."

Kagome blink twice and closed her mouth. "Oh hey Koga. What did Ayumi say?"

"She is excited to go shopping. She got her paycheck yesterday and is excited to spend it. But she doesn't know that I am taking her out to dinner afterwards."

"Aww. That's so cute. Where are you going to take her?"

"She loves Red Robin. And there is one close to her house. So when we are done I am going to keep on driving on past the turn off to her house."

"Kidnapping your girlfriend." Kagome giggled and shook her head.

Koga grinned as he sat back down.

When practice was over Kagome and Koga headed off towards the school library. Koga was starting to get algebra. Yeah after like two hours he understands how to solve one problem.

"You know it could be your teacher." Kagome said as they packed up. "A lot of people learn a certain way and if the teacher isn't teaching you that certain way then it's harder for you to learn."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for your help I'll see you tomorrow but our next tutor session is Thursday right?"

"Yup. See ya. Have fun shopping. Make sure you hold her purse."

Koga laughed as he walked away.

"Hey sweet cheeks, have fun studying?"

Kagome didn't recognize the voice at all, and it wouldn't be something that Sesshoumaru would say. She turned around to see the brown haired boy who made kissy face at her during her fifth period class. With serious attitude and a stern voice Kagome said, "I don't appreciate you talking to me like that."

"Uh she's got attitude. Do you bring that in to the bed room too?"

"Do not speak to me like that ever, now go away." Kagome turned back around to grab her stuff. She put her bag over her shoulder, but when she went to go grab her book it was gone.

"_Red Rose _Hun? Shouldn't you be reading something like a love romance story?"

"Sexist pig. Now give me my book back now."

"I'll give it back to you if you go out with me."

Kagome was about to tell him keep, that she would die before she even considered it until an arm snaked around her shoulders. "Do we have a problem here?"

"This does not concern you Sesshoumaru so go away." The guy said.

"It has everything to do with me if you're harassing my girl."

"She is not your girlfriend."

"Do you have proof of this? Besides we did go out to dinner last night. If that isn't a date then I don't know what is."

"A dinner doesn't mean you went on a date."

"It was a date." Kagome spoke up.

"I don't believe you."

"Well to bad, because me and Sesshoumaru are boyfriend and girlfriend and he is here to pick me up for our second date. Now if you will give me back my book so we can be on our way."

Handing over her book the guy said, "Call me when your body guard isn't around."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the guys back until he exited the library. He looked back down at Kagome to see her hugging her book to her chest. She was thinking. He had figured that out by the little time they had spent together.

Finished thinking Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and took his arm off from around her shoulder, but she didn't let go off his hand. "Come on body guard." She dragged him along with her.

"Are we going to go look for that dark, deserted closet?"

"No. You are going to drive us to a coffee shop where I will buy us some coffee."

"Is this my thanks for saving you?"

"Yup."

"What ever happened to a hero's kiss from the fair madden?"

"It is a different century."

At the coffee shop, it had taken a long long time to convince Sesshoumaru to let Kagome pay for the coffee. Well she never did convince him. What she ended up doing was stealing his wallet when he pulled it out. She stuffed it down her shirt when she got a hold of it so he couldn't take it back. The cashier found the whole thing funny. Kagome ordered a caramel frappicino(if y'all know how to spell that tell me) and Sesshoumaru ordered coffee.

Setting down at the table Kagome asked, "You're not going to add creamer or sugar or anything to your coffee?"

"No."

Kagome stuck her tongue out and made a disgusted face. Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You look cute when you do that."

Kagome just smiled at him. "So body guard how did you know I was in the library and when did you get there?"

"My sister saw you. I could always count on her to spill information when she wasn't thinking."

"I got to remember that. How long were you there?"

"I didn't see your mystery man if that's what you mean."

"Would you have beat him up if you would have saw him?"

"No but I would have sat there and made him feel uncomfortable."

Kagome smiled and laughed under her breath. "That guy back at the library knew you didn't he?"

"We know each other."

"And I am guessing you guys aren't friends? Is he like envious of you and hates you because you're popular and he is not."

"You are correct we aren't friends, but he hates me because our freshmen year I made the team and he didn't. I took the last spot."

"Oh. Didn't he try out the next year?"

"He did and he didn't make it. And after his junior year when he still didn't make it he gave up."

"So he's hated you since your freshmen you?"

"Yup."

"And I thought girls held grudges."

"Maybe he is a girl."

Kagome laughed and put on a full hearted smile. Kagome and Sesshoumaru lost track of time as they talked about not so random stuff. And they only got in a fight twice. They're making such good progress. Once it got dark Kagome noticed that it was nine and she still hadn't done her homework. Sesshoumaru took her back to her dorm room, making sure she was safely inside. Then they parted ways.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey y'all hoped you enjoyed chapter two. Until next time. Peace.


	3. Frozen Yogurt

Hey y'all I hope you guys had a good thanksgiving. Me and my mom's friend Danni caused a lot of havoc at home and then the next day we went to wal-mart and tired to get kicked out. We were going to get a picture with the gun guy cause he had an a hat then some antlers on top of that but he was working. Like seriously who works, that is just preposterous. Seriously. Okay so enough of my ranting on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was walking to her locker when she spotted Sango and Jasmine hitting Miroku. She walked up to them and listened in on their conversation.

"Miroku you get beat up every day haven't you learned yet?" Jasmine asked.

"I keep telling you guys it's my cursed hand."

"Right we'll your cursed hand is going to get you a concussion." Sango said.

"Are you guys like this all the time?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome." Sango and Jasmine said.

Miroku went in for a hug but Kagome stuck out her hand to stop him. "Hold it there groppy megee."

Sango and Jasmine laughed at Miroku's new nick name.

"I was just going to give you a hug."

"Right but my butt doesn't want you to touch it."

"That's why** I'm** here." Sesshoumaru said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot to thank you Jasmine for informing your brother as to where I was yesterday."

"Um you're welcome." Jasmine said backing away from Kagome.

"Yeah, right."

"Now if you'll excuse us I got to walk my girl to her locker then to her class." Sesshoumaru said.

"Bye guys." Both Jasmine and Sango said in a sing song tone.

"Be gentle with her Sesshoumaru." Miroku said.

Kagome quickly turned around and was about to run and go beat him to death, but Sesshoumaru wrapped and arm around her waist and started pulling her. "I won't forget this Miroku. I'm going to get you."

Miroku started nervously laughing. He quickly walked away before Kagome got free and beat him to a pulp.

Kagome turned herself around in Sesshoumaru's grasp. "Um you can remove your arm now. I'm not going to kill him just yet."

"What if I don't want to remove my arm?"

Kagome tried to pry his fingers off of her but to no avail. "Damn muscles." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Just talking to myself, you know like a crazy person. You don't want to date a crazy person. You never know when they're going to snap."

"I'll take my chances with you."

"Nothing is going to make you go away."

"Nope, you're stuck with me."

They made it to their lockers and started fishing through them for their stuff.

"Has that guy bothered you at all today?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope. But because you saved me yesterday, and I sort of kind of a little bit of had fun yesterday drinking coffee with you I'll save ya from Missy." Kagome said as she found the contents of her locker very interesting.

"Two dates in a row and you still had fun with me."

"They weren't dates. The first one you held me captive and the second one was thanks for saving me from that creep."

"Well if coffee was saving you from the creep then why are you saving me from Missy." Sesshoumaru said as he raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Do you want my help or not, cause here she comes?"

"Yes."

"Sessy baby, there you are." Missy said as she walked up to them. Sesshoumaru closed his locker and gave Missy that what do you want look. Missy played with part of Sesshoumaru's sleeve as she said, "I don't have practice today so if you wanna we can go fool around after school."

"I don't think so. I might have plans." Sesshoumaru gave an evil grin to Kagome.

Kagome playfully smiled to fool Missy. Missy just now realizing Kagome's presences gave Kagome a glare. To piss Missy off more Kagome made up a little scheme in her mind. She slid in front of Sesshoumaru and stared up into his eyes. "Have you ever noticed how beautiful his eyes were? I have never seen eyes such as his before. They're so gold and look at his hair. I have never seen hair such as that either. It looks so smooth and silky."

To make Missy even more mad Kagome ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair. "Wow you think it looks silky but you would never guess it actually was."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Missy asked rudely.

"Well this is my locker and I would be gone by now but you seem to have distracted my boyfriend with stupid remarks that he so doesn't even wanna hear." Then turning towards Missy Kagome said sternly, "And if anyone is going to fool around with him it's going to be me."

Missy started stuttering.

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and placed his arm around her shoulder. "She is not a bright one is she?" Kagome spun herself and Sesshoumaru around and started walking off.

When they were a good distance away Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear, "So you want to fool around with me?"

"I was just making her mad."

"Well I don't know. That is the second time you called me your boyfriend and now you're saying that if anyone is going to fool around with me it is going to be you. I think you like me."

"How about you just shut up and walk me to class."

"What ever my girl wants."

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to class and they said there ado's(just to let y'all know Kagome never unlaced her fingers with Sesshoumaru's. that's what she did when she grabbed his hands and she never took his arm off from around her shoulders. Is our Kagome getting soft on us. Nope never. Hehehe.)

When Kagome sat down Jasmine immediately asked, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, Miroku yes but you no."

"Good." Then raising her eyebrows up and down she said, "So you and my brother."

"Okay now I am going to hurt you."

"Hey I am just pointing out what I saw. You all close to him with his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You guys looked pretty cozy."

"Do you want to die?"

"I think you like him."

Kagome reached over and slapped Jasmine upside that back of her head. The rest of the class Jasmine kept mumbling about Kagome being her sister-in-law and how much fun it would be if they were related. Jasmine and Kagome walked to their next class together, Jasmine still mumbling about being related to Kagome. Once the lunch bell rung Kagome and Jasmine went their separate ways. Kagome got one of those single pizza thingys and curly fries. Not knowing what Sesshoumaru's schedule was Kagome decided not to tempt fate and have him stalk her down. If she was out in the court yard then it would be harder for him to see her. Kagome picked a secluded table that was empty in the corner of the court yard. It was nice because there was an oak tree hanging over it giving her some shade. Kagome sat down and started reading her book.

After a couple of minutes Kagome's book was ripped out of her hands. "What do you see in this book?"

"Why don't you do a world a favor and go jump off a cliff." Then Kagome snatched her book out of his hands.

"That's right you're my feisty vixen."

"Seriously I will find the cliff for you all you have to do is jump."

"How about we find that cliff together, like a make out cliff, and when we do you and me can have a little fun."

Kagome just ignored him and continued to read her book. That is until she felt someone's hand on her thigh. Kagome slapped his hand with her book and he retracted it from her leg. "Don't touch me or else?"

"Or else what?" The guy went back to touching Kagome's leg. Then out of nowhere the guy was ripped off the bench by his collar.

"I believe the lady said don't touch her."

"This isn't your business."

"Naraku it became our business when you started harassing Sesshoumaru's girl." Shin said. (just to freshen up your memory he is one of Sesshoumaru's friends who isn't jealous of him.)

Sesshoumaru let go of Naraku or threw him whatever you want to say. Then he helped Kagome out of her chair. He picked up Kagome's book and food. They started walking away when Naraku yelled.

"Yeah fuck the bitch now see what happens later."

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome's stuff to Shin and went over to Naraku. He stood at least five inches taller than Naraku. Without another word Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku's shoulder and punched him hard in the stomach. Naraku doubled over and fell down on the floor holding his stomach.

Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back over to his friends. He turned Kagome around and put an arm around her shoulders and started walking. Shin followed close behind them.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"The bleachers." Shin answered.

"The ones inside the ice rink?"

"No we're going to the ones by the football field."

"Oh."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. He had a really mad face on. Not knowing what to do to calm him Kagome just laced her fingers with him like this morning.

Feeling Kagome's fingers lace with his Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. She was staring at their hands. "So no library today?"

"Nope, you might have been there."

"I'm hurt."

"Way to take it like a man."

"Don't girls like sensitive guys?"

"I don't know. I like mine to have a little back bone though."

"Are you saying I'm not tough enough for you?"

"Maybe, you seem kind of girly to me."

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Shin asked.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at Shin like he was crazy.

"You guys must be oblivious to these things." Shin whispered.

"Hey what's your name?" Kagome asked Shin.

"Watch out man telling her your name could be dangerous. Just go ask Miroku he is already on her hit list." Sesshoumaru said.

"Shut up over there, I'm not talking to you."

"See what I mean."

"My name is Shin."

"You play hockey too right?"

"Yup. So are you guys going out or something?"

"Why? You trying to ask me out our something? Sesshoumaru I think you have some competition."

"No just wondering because you guys seem like a couple. With all the arguing and stuff."

"No he stalks me down and I make fun of him."

"Oh come on we have more of a relationship than that."

"No we…" but Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his hand.

"After all we did go out two nights in a row. You called me your boyfriend twice. And you just can't seem to stay away from me."

During Sesshoumaru's explanation Kagome was trying to pry Sesshoumaru's hand off of her face.

"Oh yeah and I did kiss you, and this morning didn't you say that the only one who is allowed to fool around with me is you."

"Well Kagome good luck trying to explain all of that." Shin said.

When Kagome got free of Sesshoumaru's grasp Kagome said, "One of you is bad, but two of you some one kill me now."

"Wait till she meets the guys."

Kagome slapped her forehead and mumbled, "There's more of you."

"I say thumbs up for Kagome being your girlfriend." Shin said to Sesshoumaru.

"Me too."

"There is only one problem, I'm not your girlfriend."

"All you have to do is admit it. We are pretty much going out. I introduced you to my family, so all you got to do is say Y.E.S."

"N.O." but then something caught Kagome's attention. "Shin how did you know my name? I didn't tell you. Please don't tell me you're stalking me too."

"Well are boy here hasn't stopped talking about you ever since he's meet you."

When Kagome look up at Sesshoumaru she saw that he was glaring at Shin. "Really? You've been talking about me?"

"None stop." Shin said. He was about to open his mouth to say more embarrassing stuff but Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"If you say one more thing you will get the beating of your life."

"I think he means it." Kagome said.

"He does." Shin said.

The rest of lunch kind of went by like this Sesshoumaru and Shin teamed up to annoy Kagome. Sometimes Shin would just sit back and watch Sesshoumaru and Kagome fight. And other times Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru and Shin make fun of each other. When the bell rung to signal lunch was over Shin went his separate way from Sesshoumaru and Kagome. After they(Sesshoumaru and Kagome) got their stuff Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her class before leaving her until fourth period.

Government was boring, but isn't history always. They got their first homework assignment. It was a packet over chapter one, five pages long, both sides. So basically it sucked.

Right now Kagome was sitting on the bleachers with Koga. They had already gotten the water and the team had started playing.

"I hate this school." Kagome whined.

"Is it because of that Sesshoumaru guy?"

"No, too much home work. First my calculus teacher tells us we have to do each section review and then the chapter review in chapter five. Then my lit teacher tells us to define all the blue words in chapters 10, 11, and 12. Now that's easy cause I don't have to know anything, it is just right there. But still I don't want to do it. Then my government teacher just gave me a five page packet front and back, and all of this is due next A day."

"Wow, that's a lot of work."

"You're telling me. Do you have any homework?"

"Not that much just a paper for English."

"I hate you so very much at this moment."

"How about you save that homework for tomorrow and come out with me and Ayame tonight. We are going to go see a movie."

"Well one I don't think your girlfriend would like it very much if you invited another girl out on one of your dates. And two I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I guess. So I heard that Sesshoumaru punched Naraku in the stomach today at lunch."

"Yup I was there." Kagome let out an evil chuckle.

"Kagome." Koga said shocked.

"Well he deserved it." Then whispering to herself Kagome said, "I hope he gets hit by a bus."

"Kagome I heard that."

Kagome started laughing as she said, "Oh my gosh it was so funny. You should have seen it. He fell flat on his ass, and then he started rolling around on the floor holding his stomach. Gosh I really feel sorry for the people who go against Sesshoumaru."

Koga couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing along with Kagome. When practice was over Kagome headed off to her locker and Koga went off to the parking lot. Kagome pulled out all the books she needed. It tacked on like a thousand more pounds to her bag. Kagome closed her locker and leaned on it. Remembering all the crap she had to do TONIGHT Kagome slid down to the floor and banged the back of her head against the locker.

Sesshoumaru came up to his locker not to long after that and saw Kagome sitting on the floor. He shook his head and opened his locker. "Couldn't find a good enough bench?"

"Nope."

"You look like hell."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."

"I just mean you look beat."

"Long day, too much homework to do, woke up to early to finish my homework from last night cause I stayed out to late. Want to go to sleep." Kagome collapsed on the floor more. She laid her head on her bag and curled up.

"That is quite pitiful."

"I know, and what's sad I don't care."

Sesshoumaru shut his locker and shock his head as he looked down at Kagome. He bent down and grabbed her hand and used the other one to grab her bag. As he stood back up he brought Kagome along with him and pulled her bag over his shoulder.

"I don't want to move." Kagome whined as she made little whimper noises.

"Do you want me to pick you up again?"

"No I'm good."

Sesshoumaru lead Kagome out of the main building and way across campus.

"Where are we going?" pointing the opposite direction they were going Kagome finished with, "My dorm room is over there and I have to do my homework. I have no time for you to kidnap me today to go get food or anything you can come up with."

Still holding on to Kagome's hand Sesshoumaru said, "I promise you as soon as we get to where we are going you can get down to work, but to let you know I am kidnapping you."

"One day I will call the cops on you."

"But until then your mine to kidnap."

Kagome let Sesshoumaru drag her more and more away from her dorm room. They ended up entering the building of another dorm room.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"We're almost there." Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome into the elevator and hit the button that said 10.

Kagome rested her head against Sesshoumaru's back. "I'm so tired."

When the door opened Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome along with him. She walked around his feet so she could still keep her head on his back. It was a long walk down the hallway but they finally reached a door. Sesshoumaru dug through his pocket and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and walked in first. He would have let Kagome go in first but seeing as how Kagome's forehead was glued to his back that was probably out of the question.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome over to the couch and sat her down. He put her bag down in front of her and sat down next to her.

"Where are we?"

"Not the brightest bulb in the pack." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself as he dug threw his stuff pulling out his books and folders and stuff.

Kagome slapped him on the arm. "I think I know but I just want to make sure. I don't want to ask a stupid question."

"I think you already did."

"I think you want me to kill you. So let me get this straight I am in your dorm room right."

"Yes."

Kagome looked around the room. It was simple. "Not much pazas. I expected some glitter, maybe some pink here and there, flowers, fluffy stuffed animals. You know that sort of stuff."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a long time. "Do your homework."

"Yes sir." Kagome saluted to him before she dug through her own bag to get out her text books and stuff. Kagome leaned back against the couch. She held her book open with that two arm thingy, but instead of reading her book she stared at the back of his head looking for answers that weren't there.

After about five minutes Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. Kagome instantly started reading her book. Sesshoumaru put down his book and leaned back against the couch. He turned his body to where he was facing Kagome. Putting an arm around Kagome and pulling her into him Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "If you wanted to make out all you had to do was ask."

"Uh." Kagome removed Sesshoumaru's arm from around her shoulder. Then she patted his leg like a little kid and said, "Read your book."

"Oh so reading first and making out later."

"I'm just going to keep quiet."

"But I want to hear sounds coming from you when I kiss you."

"I will hit you with my book."

"Well you are my teams aid so if I get injured then you would have to nurse me back to health and you can put on one of those nurses outfits. You know the ones that are really low cut and really high."

"Home-a-work."

"Fine, fine."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru started to work on their homework again. But once five minutes passed Sesshoumaru leaned back against the couch again, looked at Kagome, and started clicking his pen. Kagome tried to ignore him the best that she could until the clicking got to her. She reached out and put a hand over his hand that he was using to click the pen.

"Did you want to hold my hand?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, that's a nice way of saying shut up."

Kagome retracted her hand from his and continued to read. Sesshoumaru looped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her close to him again.

"Do you have ADD or something?"

"Nope I just can't concentrate when there is a pretty girl next to me."

Kagome un-looped Sesshoumaru's arm from around her shoulder. She turned towards Sesshoumaru and held his hand in both of hers and rested it on her lap. She patted his hand twice before she said, "Now listen to me very closely ADD kid if you let me do my homework for an hour WITHOUT any distractions then I will let you take me down to the school's frozen yogurt shop and buy me some frozen yogurt, and I will even let you walk with your arm around my shoulder. And try not to make fun of you or yell at you."

"Agreed." Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and started his homework.

Kagome looked at the back of Sesshoumaru's head, smiled and shook her head before she went back to reading her book. After an hour had passed Kagome had finished her government homework and part of her math.

Right now Kagome and Sesshoumaru were walking across campus towards the frozen yogurt shop. Like promised he could Sesshoumaru had his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"So is this yogurt suppose to be good?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru looking up at him.

"Every time I've eaten it, it's been good."

"Okay, I'm going to trust you on this."

They walked in silence all the way to the shop. When they got there Sesshoumaru opened the door for her and they head up to the counter.

"Can I help you." The kid at the counter asked. It was probably a student earning some extra cash.

"Um I going to look first." Kagome said.

"Okay just call me when you need me."

Kagome went over to the plastic counter and looked at all the flavors. "Which one do you recommend?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He leveled his head with Kagome's and asked her, "Well which one looks good to you."

"I've always liked chocolate ice cream."

Speaking to the cashier Sesshoumaru said, "The lady will have a cup of chocolate frozen yogurt and I will have vanilla."

"Right away sir." Sesshoumaru let go off Kagome and pulled out his wallet. He paid the man when he handed him the frozen yogurt. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her cup.

"How about we walk and eat? It's nice outside." Kagome suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Sesshoumaru opened the door for Kagome again when they left the shop.

Kagome took a bite of her yogurt. Then like out of nowhere with a burst of energy Kagome said, "Oh my gosh that is the best frozen yogurt I've ever tasted."

"So you like it?"

"I love it."

Sesshoumaru smiled and shook his head at Kagome's childness.

"You know I've read somewhere that people who eat chocolate ice cream tend to be wild."

"Really? Doesn't vanilla eaters tend to be plain?"

"I thought you promised not to insult me."

"I'm not I'm just asking a question." After about some time Kagome said, "I'm glad that I didn't go out with Koga and his girlfriend. I'm having fun."

"Girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at Kagome's back.

Kagome turned around and walked back up to him. "Did I not mention that before?"

"No."

"Oh well, Koga you know the one with the pony tail, the other aid for the team, yeah well he has a girlfriend. Her name is Ayumi. She goes to school on the other side of town. They meet at Ayumi's work. She was a floater and when Koga walked in he like fell madly in love with her. He went in to that store for a week straight until Ayumi asked him out because he was to shy too."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Oh and also he has a trouble with algebra that's why I agreed to tutor him on Tuesdays and Thursday."

"Tutoring? So that's what you were doing with him yesterday?"

"Yes sir. What did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhm."

"Kagome were you trying to get me jealous?"

Holding a hand over her heart Kagome said in a southern bell accent, "What little old me." Then with a normal voice she continued with, "Nope but I did try to get you mad."

Sesshoumaru took his spoon out of his cup and tapped Kagome's nose with it. Kagome was completely stunned. Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome and then walked away. Kagome whipped the yogurt off her nose and speed walked up to Sesshoumaru until she was in the same step with him.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me mister. The yogurt, my nose."

"Hmm. You do have a cute nose, but didn't you say something about the best frozen yogurt in the world."

"I promised not to yell at you, so I will keep my promise."

Sesshoumaru patted Kagome on the head and said, "That's a good girl."

"I'm not a dog."

"But dogs are adorable just like you."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the yogurt."

"Anytime, so sorry about bugging you through your freak out session."

"I wasn't freaking out, and it is okay your little annoying comments distracted me for a little bit."

"If that wasn't a freak out session then what was it?"

"It was me whining over a little bit of homework, and over exaggerating."

"But you only exaggerated a little bit, right?"

"Right?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked around campus until they finished their yogurt. Sesshoumaru took a long time to eat his yogurt obviously trying to procrastinate so he wouldn't have to go back to work. When they got back to Sesshoumaru's dorm room Kagome finished her work in about thirty minutes. Afterwards Sesshoumaru held Kagome hostage in his arms as he watched TV. After five minutes of no progress of escaping Kagome gave up and just rested in his arms. He played with some of Kagome's hair while he watched TV. Around nine Sesshoumaru walked Kagome back to her dorm room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi y'all hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can so like don't threaten me.


	4. DAMN IT

He y'all thanks for the wonderful reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter as well. But before I start I have to tell you guys this funnies radio commercial ever.

Girl: hey what's wrong with face?

Boy: oh that I'm eating a sour starburst. Hold on. eats starburst okay I'm done.

Girl: okay but what's wrong with your face.

Boy: oh that, I'm just ugly. Sorry I'm so ugly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was getting dressed when she heard loud banging on her door. She went over to it and looked through the pep whole. It was Jasmine and Sango. Opening the door Kagome said, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Jasmine rushed in saying, "You're dating my brother and you didn't tell me. It's my job to make him look like a fool."

"Sorry about Jasmine. She's a little crazy in the morning." Sango said.

"I can tell, but luckily it is just a little bit. Come on in."

Sango walked in and sat down on the couch next to Jasmine. Kagome closed the door and sat on the chair. "Jasmine I'm not dating your brother and he's pretty much making himself look stupid."

"Yeah I know that, but I can tell you all of his childhood stories."

"How did you guys hear that I was dating your brother in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"It's all over the school." Sango said. "Every ones talking about it. What you told Missy. The thing with Naraku. How you guys are always together. And your guys little late night thingy with the frozen yogurt."

"That sounds dirty. The thing with the frozen yogurt." Kagome said.

Sango laughed and Jasmine plugged her ears and made a disgusted face.

"Eww gross he's my brother."

"Sesshoumaru is just going to have a field day with this." Kagome slid down in his chair. "Shall we go to school?"

"After you." Jasmine said. Every one got up and headed for the door. Kagome grabbed her keys off the table right next to the door and locked up after they left. Kagome ignored the looks she got off hatred. If they wanted to date Sesshoumaru all they had to do was ask him not that he would say yes.

Kagome let out an evil laugh of the thought of him turning down his adoring fans. Sango and Jasmine looked at Kagome like she was completely nuts.

"Hehe." Kagome laughed nervously. "Just thinking about something funny."

"Who let her out of the funny farm?" Sango asked Jasmine.

"I don't know. She must have escaped."

"Hey I can hear you." Kagome said.

"Damn it I thought I cut those off." Jasmine said.

"Dorks. I'll see you in chemistry." Kagome said pointing to Sango. And then pointing to Jasmine, "I'll see you at lunch. Well both of you but I don't see you till lunch."

When Kagome got to her locker Sesshoumaru was there. "Shouldn't you be doing your hair? That's why you come later than me right?"

"Ouch and I didn't even say anything yet."

"It's just strange to see you here early."

"I woke up before my alarm went off and I couldn't go back to sleep. Do I need your permission to be here early?"

"No. I guess I can't really tell you what to do. Can I?"

"No."

"Darn."

Sesshoumaru was done getting his stuff and was now waiting for Kagome to be done. He started playing with her hair, which was in a low pony tail.

"Why are you playing with my hair?"

"You didn't seem to mind last night."

"Well last night was different I was being held captive."

"I can hold you captive now."

"That's all right."

"Oh I get it."

"Get what?" Kagome closed her locker and stared at Sesshoumaru like he was crazy.

"You don't like showing PDA. Well at least not in school."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome started walking towards class with Sesshoumaru right next to her.

"My parent's dinner, the coffee shop, and my dorm room you were nice most of the time and didn't mind if I touched you." (that sounds perverted)

"Yes but also walking to the yogurt shop and around campus while we ate the yogurt I let you place your arm around my shoulders. At the yogurt shop you put your arms around my waist and I didn't kick your ass. Yesterday when I saved you from Missy **I **put your arm around my shoulders and played with your hair. And after that Naraku incident I let you keep your arm around me." Then whispering really low she added, "And during hockey practice you kissed my hand."

"I didn't catch the last part." Sesshoumaru stopped in front the classroom and looked down at Kagome.

"I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know if I said anything."

"Okay. So if you claim that you aren't afraid to show PDA then kiss me."

"Wha… wha… I… I… I… I…"

Sesshoumaru started walking towards Kagome smirking. Kagome backed up as far as she could till she hit the wall. Sesshoumaru kept coming. He placed a hand on the wall next to Kagome's head trapping her. He leaned down till their lips were level with each other.

"Well."

"I… I have to go to class." Kagome quickly ducked under his arm and power walked into the class room. She sat down, put her books down, and stared at the table until it got up and did a little dance for her. Sesshoumaru came in behind her smirking. He sat down, and sat silently.

Kagome's head snapped up when she heard a loud slap and a "PERVERT." After that a pissed of Sango came storming in followed by a dazed Miroku holding his cheek with a red hand print on it.

When Miroku walked by Sesshoumaru they high fived, but it was down low making it a low five, right? But this didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She slapped him on the arm and said, "Sesshoumaru don't encourage him."

"Yes ma'am. What happens if I don't follow your rules?"

Miroku started to laugh, while Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.

"I won't talk to you. And I mean it."

"I'll follow your rules."

Kagome patted Sesshoumaru's head. "Good boy."

At that moment Naraku walked in the class room. He walked up to Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's table and stood in front of Kagome. "Hi sweet cheeks."

Kagome glared at Naraku as she said, "Sesshoumaru I don't think you beat him up enough."

"Oh look it's the bodyguard. So do you get paid for everything you do for her, to her?"

Sesshoumaru stood up so fast he almost knocked his stool over. Lucky for Naraku the teacher walked in.

"Class sit down and be quiet we have a busy schedule today."

Naraku blew a kiss to Kagome then walked off to his seat. Sesshoumaru sat back down. He started tapping his pen against the table. After like ten minutes Sesshoumaru was still tapping his pen. Kagome decided to distract him. After she would write a line of her notes she would tap Sesshoumaru on the arm. After the third tap Sesshoumaru realized she was playing with him instead of trying to get his attention.

After Kagome would poke Sesshoumaru he would poke her back. When they got their class work the poking competitions stopped. But every now and then Sesshoumaru would move his hand closer to Kagome's and wrap his pinky finger around hers. Kagome in return would hit him on the hand and Sesshoumaru would let go.

After class Kagome had to literally drag Sesshoumaru away from the class so he wouldn't kill Naraku. "Sesshoumaru just let it go."

"No that guy I swear one day…"

"Sesshoumaru you're lucky that you haven't gotten in trouble for the punch. Just let this one go. And if he says anything again I promise that I will let you take him to a dark deserted ally and beat the crap out of him."

"Fine. So you seeing that Koga guy today right?"

"Yes sir and no you can't come. But I was thinking about going to a coffee shop and doing my homework there afterwards. If someone wanted to join me they should meet me two hours after hockey practice in the library. Bye." Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and walked into her class room.

Six period was BIM so it was pretty much easy. All you did was learn the ways of the computer. When the lunch bell rang Kagome put her stuff in her locker and went off to go get her food. She got a single pizza and some chips. When she got to the table she found Jasmine and Sesshoumaru fighting. When they saw Kagome they instantly shut their mouths.

"Yeah 'cause that makes me think that you guys weren't talking about me." Kagome said as she sat down.

"We weren't." Jasmine said.

"Sure I'll believe you, why not."

Kagome started eating, but before she took a bite of her pizza she noticed that both Jasmine and Sesshoumaru were staring at me. "If this is about my food choices you should know by now I eat a lot and none of it is healthy."

"No we don't care about that." Jasmine said waving her hand. Jasmine and Sesshoumaru started eating their food.

Sango and Miroku walked up and sat down.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you joining us today?" Miroku asked.

"Yup."

"So I was thinking about having a sleep over tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"Can I come?" Miroku asked with a big grin on his face.

"No. It's only for girls."

"But Sesshoumaru get's to go." Miroku whined.

"Well maybe he's a girl." Kagome whispered.

Everyone tried to hold back they're laugh.

"Did you just call me a girl?" Sesshoumaru whispered into Kagome's ear.

"I could have. I don't remember."

"Let me refresh your memory you called me a girl. Do I need to prove to you that I'm not a girl? There are many ways to do that."

Red stained Kagome's cheeks.

"Say yes Kagome, say yes." Miroku chanted.

Jasmine and Sango slapped Miroku.

"I think I'll pass but thanks anyways." Kagome said picking at her food. "So Jasmine is it just going to be Sango and I or are there more people coming."

"Like me." Miroku added.

"No to you." Jasmine pointed to Miroku, then pointed to Kagome, "And yes to you. My friend Ayame. She doesn't go to this school but I knew her in middle school and we still keep in touch. Sango has met her a couple of times before."

"How many people are named Ayame around here?" Kagome asked.

"Not many, why?"

"Well my friend's girlfriend is named Ayame."

"What's his name?"

"Koga."

"Hey then we know the same person. Small world."

"Seriously."

"How about we take my SUV to your house? It has more room than your car." Sango suggested.

"Cool." Jasmine said. "Kagome tomorrow I will give you my dorm room number cause I take a long time to pick out stuff for the weekend."

"Okay."

After lunch everyone went to their lockers. Jasmine and Sango one way, Miroku another, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru another as well.

Sesshoumaru was walking Kagome to class when Kagome asked, "So you want to tell me what's up?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"Well you usually say or do something perverted almost every second. After that girl comment you barely talked to me. Are you mad at me for calling you a girl?"

"I'm not mad at you. Would I be walking you to class if I was?"

"I know of a lot of boyfriends who still walked their girlfriends to classes even though he was mad at her or they were mad at each other."

"I thought I wasn't your boyfriend." Sesshoumaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not, but you act like one without getting all the benefits of being a boyfriend."

"And what are the benefits of being your boyfriend."

"Just normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff."

"Normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff can vary on the couple."

"Now that's the pervert I know. I'll see you later. Wish me luck. Remember I have to deal with them this class period."

"Good luck."

Kagome walked into the room and went over to her desk. Just to make sure, seeing as how they were immature sluts, Kagome looked around her desk to make sure there were no jokes, like glue in the seat or something. She found nothing so she sat down. Not long after that the doll squad came through the door. They were laughing but as soon as they spotted Kagome they shoot her dirty looks. They sat down at their table and started whispering to themselves again. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out her book and started reading until the bell rung.

Today they got there first project due next week. They had to draw some type of scenery. When the class was over the doll squad left before Kagome, which Kagome knew why once she got out side.

"Hey Ed." Prostitute Barbie said, a.k.a. Missy.

"It's a good thing that Mrs. Green didn't hand out any scissors today." Babe said.

After that the girls went off giggling.

"Just when I thought they couldn't get stupider."

Kagome went off to the ice rink where she found Koga. They went off to get the drinks and then sat back down on the bleachers. Well Koga sat as where Kagome laid on the bottom bleacher and dangled her hand and leg onto the floor and put the other leg on the bleacher and her hand on her stomach.

"Uh Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Ed."

"Whose Ed."

"Apparently me."

"You?"

"Yes. That's what Missy called me and I'm trying to figure out why."

"Well what's your middle name?"

"I don't have one."

"Okay well I'm out of ideas. Hey you're still going to be able to help me out with math today, right?"

"Yeah. After these two hours I'll probably just go crazy because I still can't figure it out."

"Okay I'll call the people in white."

When the teams ten minute break came Sesshoumaru walked up to Koga and Kagome.

"What's up with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's thinking."

"I told her not to do that, it only turns out bad."

Kagome hit Sesshoumaru on the leg. "Meanie."

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's leg and sat down. "So how did art turn out?"

"Well no anvil fell on my head and I didn't fall through in black holes in the ground."

"So nothing happened?"

"Nope but there were some angry looks and whispering."

"She's planning something."

"That's what I thought." Kagome said in that 'wow you thought what I thought' tone. "I'm just waiting for the rat to come swinging out of my locker or the word slut to be sprayed across it."

"She's more of a rumor spreader than a prank puller."

"Good to know."

"Okay so I have to know…" Koga said interrupting Kagome and Sesshoumaru's little pow wow. "Are you two dating?"

"No, we are only friends."

"For now." Sesshoumaru started moving his hand up from her ankle to her knee. Kagome slapped his hand.

"No. Noooo." Kagome sounded as if she was talking to a little puppy who she caught chewing on her slipper.

Sesshoumaru started to pout.

"I'll give you a cookie tomorrow if you stop pouting."

"What kind of cookie?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru smiled again.

"Y'all are weird." Koga said.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru and Kagome said at the same time. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing.

"Now y'all are just creepy."

"So Koga I'm going to meet your girlfriend tomorrow."

"Really? How?"

"Jasmine is having a sleep over and with the small world we live in she just happens to know Ayame."

Koga put his face in his hands. "Oh god when those two get together. Once I went with them to the mall and when no one was looking they drew mustaches on all of the mannequins. Then they started playing with the poor sap in the hot dog suit."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Dude I heard about that punch you gave to Naraku. Did he really start crying?" Koga said to Sesshoumaru.

"Probably. I was going to make him cry today…" looking at Kagome, "but somebody wouldn't let me beat him to inch of his life."

"I didn't want you to get into trouble."

"She cares, I'm touched."

"It's so cute, during these little moments when she's acting like your girlfriend."

"Ahhh. First Sesshoumaru, then Miroku, then Shin, and now you. Jeeze I'm either going to have to kill myself or all of you guys."

"You can't do that, I'll miss your tush."

Kagome leaned to the side and slapped him on the knee.

The group talked until Sesshoumaru had to go back to practice and then Koga and Kagome kept talking. When practice was over Kagome and Koga headed for the library.

"The slope of the line is the easiest thing you're going to do during algebra. Once you're good at it you won't have to do the math any more. We'll go over it more on Tuesday."

"Okay thanks Kagome. See you tomorrow."

"Okay tell Ayumi hi for me. Bye."

"Bye." Koga waved bye to Kagome as he left.

Kagome returned the wave. As she slung her bag over her shoulders someone caught her attention. Kagome walked over to that person and plopped down on the couch next to him. She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at his book he was reading. "When did you get here?"

"After I got dressed."

"That's a long time to wait for someone on an uncomfortable couch."

"I had to make sure you were safe."

"Well I am, so let's go. I need my coffee." Kagome shot up from the couch and waited for Sesshoumaru to put his book away so they could go. Once Sesshoumaru stood up Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him all the wall to the parking lot. Once there Sesshoumaru lead the rest of the way to his truck.

Sesshoumaru opened the door for Kagome. Kagome put her stuff down on the floor of the truck and took Sesshoumaru's hand that he always offered to help her in or out of the truck. But this time Sesshoumaru turned her around before she could get into his truck. Kagome gave him a questionable look but Sesshoumaru just kept staring at her not saying a word.

"You have that look on from before during lunch and when we were walking to our lockers." Kagome pointed out.

"I'm wondering if I should ask you something, but I don't know if I should."

"You already asked me out in not to many words and you kind of asked me to have sex with you too again in not so many words. What else is there? And if you ask me to marry you I swear I'll kill you."

"Let me see your arms." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome started to show him her arms but instantly put them make down at her side. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Just let me see them."

"All right, but no funny stuff mister." Kagome put her arms out.

Sesshoumaru took the left arm first and flipped it over. He pulled up her sleeve to her elbows. He slowly and delicately started running a finger over her arm. Goose bumps started forming on her arm.

"Haha that tickles." Kagome let out a little giggle. Sesshoumaru let Kagome's left arm fall to her side and then he picked up her right arm. Again he rolled up her sleeve to her elbow and ran his finger over her arm. Once he was done he let her arm go.

Kagome rolled her sleeves back down and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "So you want to tell me what that was about?"

"I don't know if you want to know, but you have soft skin."

"Thank you but I'm sure I do." Kagome crossed her arms and stared Sesshoumaru in the eyes. "I'm not going with you unless you tell me."

"Fine. Missy started a rumor that you wore long sleeves because you are trying to hide your scars from when you cut yourself and the scabs of the ones you did previously."

"Oh. So that would explain the Ed and scissors commit."

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a confused look.

"Edward scissors hand. Seriously dude rent a movie or something."

"Maybe I can rent it and you can come over and watch it with me."

"You're lucky because I love that movie, so just give me the time and date."

Sesshoumaru smiled and held out his hand again. Kagome took it and got into the truck. After some time of driving Kagome and Sesshoumaru had stopped fighting over the radio. The two were quiet until Kagome asked, "I thought we were going to the coffee shop, why are we going to your parent's restaurant?"

"Because there you can get coffee and food. How did you know anyways?"

"There's some random billboard for a coffin. Hopefully this town only has one or two billboards about coffins or I should start worrying about the crime rate."

"I've really never noticed that."

"You know you can get food at the coffee shop too."

"Sticky buns don't count."

"Is Rin going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Yeah." Kagome smiled and clapped her hands.

"You're more excited to see my little sister than you are me."

"Aww." Patting Sesshoumaru's hand and talking like a mom soothing a child Kagome said, "It's okay I like you guys the same. I just haven't seen her since Monday."

"So you do like me."

"Uh fine I give up I like you."

"As a…?"

"I'm only going to like you as a memory if you don't shut your mouth."

"Yes ma'am."

"So you want to tell me what you and Jasmine were arguing about? It was about me right?"

"It was about the rumor Missy started."

"Did you believe it?"

"No, but you never really know a person."

"That's true. Did Jasmine?"

"No, we got in an argument whether or not we should ask you."

"Sibling rivalry never ceases to amaze me."

The talking stopped after that and they just listened to the radio. Kagome looked out the window. She watched all the buildings flash by. Her eyes landed on a park. Kagome sat up straight and turned to look out the window better. Yup it was a park, a big park. It was in the middle of the city. Kind of more to the outer part of the city as to not hear all of the hustle and bustle of the city. Kagome turned her body tell she was basically facing the back of the truck.

"I'll take you there some time if you want." Sesshoumaru said breaking Kagome's trance.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "You'll take me to the park."

"You seem to like it so yes."

"When?"

"When do you want to go?"

"Probably Sunday. That way we don't have homework to do. Have you been there? Is it big? Is there like a small lake or fountain? Is there a kind of woods area or is it all pathways?"

"Come down and turn back around. You'll just have to wait until Sunday to see."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. When they finally got to the dinner it was almost jam packed. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to a table in the back. It wasn't a booth but she wasn't complaining. They sat down and pulled out their books. Sesshoumaru focused more this time. He still spent a couple of minutes here and there staring at random things and clicking his pen.

After some time Kagome said, "I don't get it." She sounded defeated. She placed her head down on the table.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes please." Kagome lifted her head up. "AHH."

Sesshoumaru had grabbed her chair and pulled her to him without even a warning. It scared Kagome with the sudden motion. He slid the book and paper Kagome was looking at in front of him. He started to read the book. He then looked over the work Kagome had started. Sesshoumaru pointed out what was up and where she messed up in the problem. He helped her out with a couple more problems until just to make sure she got it right. When those problems were over Kagome started to slide her chair back over to her spot but Sesshoumaru grabbed her chair and pulled her back. She did it again, but he just pulled her back again.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Do your homework?"

"And if I move my chair again you're just going to pull me back right?"

"Yes."

"What if I got up and moved to another chair?"

"I'll pull that chair or move to the chair next to you and then pull it next to me."

"What if I kept moving chairs?"

"We'd end up playing a game of musical chairs. And then I'd get rid of all the chairs and then you'd have to sit on my lap."

"Who's sitting on what?" Shin asked walking up with two other guys. Shin and one of the guys sat down, as the other one grabbed a chair and pulled it to the table and then sat down.

"He is stealing all the chairs and I have to sit on his lap." Kagome explained.

"Why would you want to?" One of the guys said who came in with Shin.

Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru kicked him.

"This is Yuki." Shin said pointing to the dude that just got kicked. Pointing to the other he said, "And this is Brandon."

"You guys are in hockey too, right?"

"Yea." Yuki said.

"AHH." Kagome suddenly screamed. Kagome moved her chair back a little to hopefully see Rin and not some midget trying to fill her up. The guys stared at Kagome like she was crazy until Rin popped her head out from under the table.

"You came back." Rin said.

"That I did."

"I didn't think you would. Sesshoumaru doesn't keep women around for long."

"Rin how about you go tell mom we're ready to order." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay." Rin ran off to the back room.

"Are you trying to hide some things?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry we know all the secrets. We'll tell you when he's not around." Brandon said.

"Well good luck there he's always around."

"Hi Kagome nice to see you again." Dee said.

"Hi Mrs. Tashio."

"Hi guys haven't seen you around for awhile."

"Hi Mrs. T." The guys said.

Dee got everyone's order and went off. Rin stuck around to talk to Kagome. Kagome picked her up and placed her in her lap.

"So Rin do you want to tell me more about your brother?"

Rin started going on about Sesshoumaru AND Jasmine. She even talked about her other brother Inuyasha. When their food came Sesshoumaru tried to feed Rin to see if she'd shut up but she just picked right up where she started. Kagome learned a little more about Sesshoumaru's friends once Rin ran off. It seems ADD runs in the family. The other two agreed to Kagome being Sesshoumaru's girlfriend too. That's when Sesshoumaru slipped his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome threw a fry at his face. After they were done eating the group stuck around a little bit longer before the guys had to split. Kagome and Sesshoumaru said good bye to Sesshoumaru's family before they left. When they got back to school it was around 6:43. Sesshoumaru like always walked Kagome to her dorm room.

"Golly-g Johnny. Thanks for taking me to the sock hop. I had a swell time." Kagome said hold her hands and rocking on her feet.

"Anytime Suzie-Q. Good night." Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to open her door before he started to walk off.

Kagome had a feeling that told her that she didn't want Sesshoumaru to go. 'Damn it. Damn son of a bitch'. Kagome let out a big sigh. "Sesshoumaru I got some ice cream in the freezer."

Before she knew it Sesshoumaru was walking through her door. Saying excuse me as he passed by her. You know it's the proper thing to do as you almost push them out of your way, if they were in your way in the first place. Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her. She saw Sesshoumaru looking around.

"Didn't do much to it." Sesshoumaru said.

"You didn't do much to yours either."

"That's because I eat vanilla, but you on the other hand eat chocolate."

"Well if you put it that way my only excuses is that I'm lazy. So ice cream." Kagome walked to the little kitchen they had. Seeing as how this school was for TFB the dorm rooms were like one bed room apartments and the classes were super hard. She rummaged through her freeze and pulled out some ice cream. "Great divide, so it's got both of our flavors."

"You've got a collection of ice cream there." Sesshoumaru said as he saw the contents of Kagome's freezer.

"The only healthy things you're going to find her are grapes, strawberries, and carrots."

"Junk food can kill you."

"So can the flying monkeys from the Wizard Of Oz."

Sesshoumaru started chuckling. "You're a little different than normal people, aren't you?"

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy?" Kagome started dishing the ice cream.

"In not so many words."

Kagome bowed to him. "Why thank you kind sir." Kagome handed Sesshoumaru his bowl. "Spoons, spoons, spoons, spoons I've lived here for a little over a week and I still can't remember where things are."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Kagome started digging through the drawers.

"A-ha found them." Kagome handed Sesshoumaru his spoon. Sesshoumaru sat on one of the stools as Kagome leaned over the counter as they ate their ice cream. "So what's your favorite color? Pink right?"

"How'd you know? No actually I like brown."

"Brown. Wow . Not a lot of people like brown. Why brown?"

"I don't know I just like brown."

"That's cool. Come on let's go watch TV."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome went over to the couch and sat down. Kagome flipped through the channels until they found something they both liked, csi: crime scene investigation. When they were finished with their ice cream Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him and then laid down on the couch. They just sat there in silence watching TV. When the dude got a pipe shoved down his throat and out his back Kagome said, "Oh jeeze I'm pretty much sure that probably hurt just a little tiny bit."

When she didn't get a response Kagome moved her head to look at Sesshoumaru. He was sleeping.

"Awww I think I tired him out." Kagome pulled the blanket over the two of them and went back to watching TV.

9:00, "Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered seating next to him on the couch. She had moved from laying next to/on him to setting next to him on the edge of the couch. He didn't move so Kagome lightly shook him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open.

"Hey sleepy head."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's alright, I tend to tire people out. A week with me and your ready for a vacation."

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he sat up. Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. "Damn I have to go."

"Hot date?"

"Isn't that what you are?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"I have to get ready for tomorrow." Sesshoumaru got up and grabbed his back pack. He walked towards the door, Kagome right behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, bye."

Sesshoumaru walked out and closed the door quietly behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi guys I hope you liked it. I'm going to update the next chapter in a couple of days. If you want to know what PDA is ask. Most of you should but my mom didn't know what a cherry picker was.

I'M AFRAID OF HOODED PEOPLE!


	5. Pep Rally

My squad of magical unicorns and little munchkins informed me that I should update now before I get killed by a reviewer. Thanks squad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was staring at the contents of her locker. She was doing one of those things where you stand in front of the open freg and wonder what you want to eat and then end up thinking about how the ice cream got on the ceiling.

"So which one of the books are suppose to dance for you?" Jasmine asked.

"Actually there suppose to put on a whole number. The geometry book is going to tap, the literature book is going to clog, that spiral is going to yodel and that pen is going to sing opera."

"When's the show start?" Sango asked.

"It was suppose to start five minutes ago but you know how them diva stars are. What's with the shirt?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Twice a month we have pep rallies unless there's a big hockey game that doesn't lie after one of those Fridays then we have three a month. And when we have them people on sports have to wear their team shirts except for hockey and football. They wear their jerseys."

"Does Miroku watch you practice?"

"Yes." Sango rolled her eyes at previous practices with Miroku there.

"He must have a field day with those volley ball shorts."

"Yup."

"I go with him though that way he doesn't make a fool out of himself." Jasmine said.

"So what you're really saying is you go to have a good laugh at Miroku's expenses."

"What else did you think I was saying?"

"Oh hey I found out what you guys weren't fighting about yesterday." Kagome said to Jasmine as the group started to walk away from Kagome's locker.

"I told him not to say anything. I'm so going to kill him."

"Chill dude it's alright. It's not true."

"So is Sesshoumaru how you found out?" Sango asked.

"You know too."

"Chica this place is just a giant grape vine, as in grand central station."

"Oh, but know I heard it from Prostitute Barbie's mouth myself."

Sango and Jasmine busted up laughing.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Can't breath, can't breath." Sango said fanning her watering eyes.

"Prostitute Barbie oh my god where did you come up with that." Jasmine asked.

"Well I got that idea on Monday when I first saw her and hello do you not see how she dresses. I also named her friends Prostitute Theresa and Prostitute Christie. And together there the doll squad. Little sluts will be lining up everywhere to get the action figures."

The laughing was in full blow now. Kagome slapped her head when she remembered something. "Oh hey I forgot something back at my locker. I'll see you guys."

"Okay see you in class."

Kagome double backed towards her locker. When she got there she saw Sesshoumaru getting ready to kill himself. Well not really but she would have. Missy had him trapped. Sesshoumaru was just standing there.

'Oh my god I forgot she was a cheerleader'. Missy had on her cheerleader outfit. If she were to bend over her bloomers would be showing. Not like it's any different from her normal attire. 'They really need to make those things longer.'

Kagome walked up to the two, grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and walked off without saying a word to Missy. When they were a good distances away from her Kagome said, "You really need to get some back bone and tell that girl to shut up and fuck off."

Sesshoumaru just smirked and shook his head.

"Cheerleaders, seriously that so called sport is a waste of money. Do we really need some sluty dressed group of whores standing in the middle of a field teaching us how to spell?"

"You cuss when your mad don't you."

"It's a habit that I don't tend on breaking soon."

Kagome stopped in front of her class and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Oh hey I almost forgot to give you this." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a giant chocolate chip cookie that you'd buy at a store. She handed it to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Bye see you at lunch."

Kagome walked into class and sat down.

"What no milk?" Jasmine said.

"Shut up."

In lit class Kagome, Jasmine, and three other kids from that class were put into a group. The teacher had told them that the groups that she just assigned would be performing a scene from Romeo and Juliet. They had to act it out in any way they would like, due next Friday. Jasmine, not wanting to get a bad grade, automatically elected herself for director. She had to act in it too but if she gave herself a small part than she could direct everyone else. The teacher gave them the death scene.

Lit class was over and Kagome was walking to her locker. She saw Sesshoumaru already at his locker. Kagome walked up to him and placed her forehead on his back. "I hate your sister."

"Join the club. What did she do this time?"

"She made me Juliet."

Sesshoumaru turned around and Kagome looked up.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We have to do a scene in lit class from Romeo and Juliet and she made me Juliet."

"What scene do you have to act out?"

"The death scene."

"At least it's not the balcony scene."

"You must not know the book very well. I still have to kiss someone. Well they kiss me cause I'm dead."

"She's dead."

"I really would like to take that option at this moment but I would miss her. I need junk food." Kagome whined.

"Come on let's go kill yourself."

"By the way nice jersey."

"Thanks."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now sitting on the bleachers with Shin. Kagome had finished eating and moved behind Sesshoumaru to play with his hair.

"So what this schools pep rallies like?" Kagome asked.

"Boring." Shin said and Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement.

"The cheerleaders come out cheering to get everyone all peppy and crap. Then the principle comes out and talks to us about how wonderful the year is going to be or if it is already in the year how wonderful the year has gone. She talks about games if there are any and thank the teachers and coaches for being here. Then the cheerleaders do some type of dance thing. And then everyone on leaves either bored to death or peppier than before." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I never thought the words peppy or peppier would come out of your lips." Kagome said running her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair. "What's next are you going to start saying fantaboulis", then in a guy acting gay voice she added, "and put some sparkles on it."

Shin started cracking up. Sesshoumaru fell backwards to squash Kagome. Kagome fell backwards as well.

"Ahh. Sesshoumaru get up."

But Sesshoumaru just used her knees as armrest and stayed where he was. "You're soft. I should use you as a pillow more often."

"I give up on you people."

"Sesshoumaru did you catch the game last night."

Shin and Sesshoumaru talked about what ever sport they were talking about until lunch was over. Kagome just sat there playing with Sesshoumaru's hair and listening to the guys, which just turned in to a big hum because she didn't know what the hell they were talking about. The only sports she watched were hockey and football and that's because someone got beat up.

Sesshoumaru was now walking Kagome to her government class. "So any crazy homework assignments that you're going to flip out about this time?"

"No. I wasn't flipping out. Um well I don't know about government because I haven't gone there yet but my calculus teacher only gave us two work sheets today. I can get them done Saturday night."

"Good so nothing will get in our way for our date Sunday."

"Not a date."

"I'll pick you up at ten. Bye."

Kagome walked into her class and Sesshoumaru went off to his. Kagome's teacher told the class to outline chapter's 8 and 9 with a little summary of each subsection. Kagome was one of the last people out. She was still packing up her stuff. Kagome usually went slow because it's not like she had to be anywhere fast.

"Carry your books?"

"How did you get here so fast? The bell like just rung."

"My class is right down the hall. People usually move out of the way for you if they know you can knock them down."

"Using our power for bad. Tisk tisk."

"Come on the bleachers fill up quick and after that you have to stand."

"Can't we just blow it off?" Kagome whined.

"I have to go and you're going with me."

"Big meanie."

"You can make fun of the cheerleaders."

"Why are we still standing here?" Kagome started smiling an evil grin. She laced her fingers with Sesshoumaru's and he led the way. The area to get on to the football field was crowded with people. Somewhere standing and somewhere walking. Luckily Kagome and Sesshoumaru were holding hands because it was like trying to walk the streets of New York. When they got to the bleachers Sesshoumaru spotted his friends on the top row. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up the bleachers, her going first.

"Watch your hands mister." Kagome told Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru accidentally placed his had really close to Kagome's butt or was it an accident.

"Accident."

"Right?"

They made it to the top. Sesshoumaru sat next to his friend and Kagome sat next to the railing.

"Hey Kagome." The guys said.

"Hey guys."

"KAGOME."

Kagome got up and looked over the edge of the railing. There she saw Jasmine and Sango. "Hey guys. Get your asses up here."

Sango and Jasmine headed up the bleachers. Jasmine was first and she started yelling at people to move.

"Move, move it. Get out of my way. Do something productive with your life and move your ass." When they got to the top Sango and Jasmine walked over to Kagome. "Hey you with the face over there move it down a bit."

Everyone scooted down and Jasmine and Sango took the space next to the railing.

"Subtle." Kagome said in a 'niiiiice' tone.

"They were in my way."

"Oh oh oh shut up its comedy hour." Sango said.

The cheerleading squad ran onto the field jumping and hollering. Missy walked up to the podium and started talking into the mic. "Thank you all for coming to our first pep rally of the year."

The cheerleaders and a lot of people in the crowd started cheering.

"What the hell?" Jasmine said. "Damn crazy people."

Missy went on, "Please give a round of applause for our principle." Missy stepped away from the podium and some old lady walked up.

"Oh god what's up with her face? Did she steal all the make up in the world and put it on her face." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh come on seriously you can barely see her face. I think she out make uped the doll squad."

"Oh my gosh that reminds me Babe she's in my seventh period class and she was talking to this chick and she made up the biggest fat ass lie ever. She said that she slept with ever one on the hockey team and when she got rid of them that they came crawling back to her on their hands and knees." Sango said.

"What the fuck?" Jasmine said.

"Why would you want to even brag about something like that? You might as well wear a sign around your next that says 'hello I'm a big slut why don't you come and fuck me'."

"What? What's going on? I heard someone say fuck me." Brandon said.

All three girls slapped their forehead and said, "Men."

"We were talking about Babe not suggesting anything." Sango said.

Jasmine stood up and leaned over everyone and slapped Brandon up side his head.

"Can you kindly move your breast from my face?" Kagome said.

"You can bring those over here." Yuki said.

Shin punched Yuki in the arm. "Shut it man."

"Dude your on my hit list now." Jasmine said.

"Isn't that disturbing to hear them talk about your sister?" Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes but I try not to listen to them."

"You ever want to pummel them for saying something about her especially in front of you."

"The trick is to not say anything, then beat them during practice."

"You're a good big brother." Kagome looked back down at the field to see Missy glaring at them. Kagome smiled and waved to her. Missy got more pissed. Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and gently pushed his shoulder down so she could whisper into his ear. From far away it would look like lovers whispering sweet things to each other (gross). "She's watching us."

"Should we play with her mind?"

"Let's."

Sesshoumaru placed an arm around her waist. He put his lips down next to the back of Kagome's neck. From far away it would look like he was kissing her but he wasn't. Kagome started to giggle as Sesshoumaru secretly tickled her stomach.

"Would you two love birds stop that." Shin said.

"Hey we're acting here." Kagome said.

"Yeah right as if you haven't been waiting for him to do that." Sango said.

"I'm going to throw you over the railing. You all are ganging up on me. Now who am I going to turn to?"

"I've always got your back." Sesshoumaru pulled her back to him. His arm had been around her waist the whole time. "And your front."

"Just had to turn it into something perverted didn't you."

"Yes ma'am. So about that closet we talked about earlier this week."

"Will stay deserted."

"No matter you'll be at my house, spending the night, in your pajamas. Do you wear pajamas?"

"You're so lucky that we're trying to piss off Missy or else I would so slap you."

"So how about a little kiss then?"

"Do it, do it." The guys started chanting.

"How about it girls should I kiss him?"

Jasmine pulled her into a huddle with Sango.

Inside the huddle where the guys couldn't hear,

"Why would you want to kiss my brother? Gross." Jasmine stuck a finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise.

"But you see it will so piss off Missy and I so want to see her face when I kiss 'her man'." Kagome said.

"I agree with Ed over here." Sango said.

"Hey."

"Shut it I'm not done."

"Well excuse me."

"Look you kiss him and you win the battle."

"But not the war", Jasmine added, "It will be full out world war three if she saw her kiss Sesshoumaru."

"Yes but it ends when I punch her."

Sango held a hand over her open mouth. "And ruin her new nose. Kagome how could you."

"She got her nose done. Didn't anyone tell her that she looks like Michael Jackson?"

"I tried but Halloween came around and I thought it was her costume." Jasmine said.

"Okay so here do this." Sango said.

Outside of the huddle,

"So what do you think the conclusion to this will be?" Brandon asked.

"I don't think she's going to kiss him." Yuki said.

"I don't know they've been talking for awhile." Shin said. "We'll just have to see."

Sesshoumaru just sat there looking at the back of people's head and wondered if some of these people owned a brush. His view was blocked when Kagome sat on his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Your lap looked much more comfortable than the bleachers."

"So what's the conclusion?"

"Right now we're making out or at least that's what it looks like to Missy. And the best part about it is that she's cheering right now and can't even make a facile expression."

"So how long are we making out?"

Kagome put her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "I don't know when ever I fell like moving. It's been a long week."

"Fine with me." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"So how was school?"

"Not so bad. Glad the weeks over."

"Me too. All in one week I got a stalker, then my stalker kidnaps me more than once. I also got an enemy, oh yeah and a nick name. I mean like seriously who doesn't love the name Ed. I know I do. Let's see I also have a creepy dude trying to have a one night stand with me and thanks to my body guard got punched right in the gut. That scene was one of the highlights of my week."

"That stalker sounds like a good guy, but I think my week was better than that. A beautiful girl came to my school and I get to see her almost every class period. I get to take her out to dinner sometimes or just hang out when she's flipping out over homework. I got to punch a guy I despise. And the week gets better as my girl gets to spend the night at my house."

"Hmm sounds like a pretty good week. That girl sounds pretty peachy kin."

"She is."

"Okay I'm pretty sure we should be breathing right now. We're not super heroes you know."

"Ah I thought we were. Darn I'm going to have to remove that cape."

Kagome got off of his lap and sat down in her spot.

"So have fun sucking face?" Jasmine asked.

"It was fun. Your brother's a real good kisser."

"If you could only see what else I could do." Sesshoumaru whispered into Kagome's ear.

"You just had to be perverted didn't you? You just couldn't not be for one second could you?"

"I tried but it was too hard."

"At least he tried right?" Yuki asked.

"Your friends stick up for you. How cute."

"Yes it's over. The hell is over." Jasmine screamed to the sky as she threw her head back and her hands up. "Thank you god."

"A little over dramatic don't ya think?" Kagome asked.

"Nope."

The group waited until the stands were clear before they left. No way were they going to get caught up in that hell.

"Hey Sesshoumaru can I have a piggy back ride?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"Can I have a piggy back ride?"

"And if I say no?"

"I'll jump on your back."

"Fair enough." Sesshoumaru stopped by the first row with his back to the bleachers. Kagome hoped on to the first row. She wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru placed his laced fingers under Kagome so she wouldn't slip.

"I bet your loving this."

"I have no complaints."

As they were walking off Kagome waved to Missy again and gave her a 'sincere' smile.

Up in Kagome's dorm room,

Kagome had gotten off of Sesshoumaru once they reached her door. Kagome invited Sesshoumaru in for the little time that she would be there. Sesshoumaru was on the couch watching TV and Kagome was in her room packing.

"Are you sure I can't raid your panty drawer?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes."

"But it would be so much fun."

"That's why I'm not letting you do it. Plus the fact that it's my panty drawer. Why don't you just go get yourself something to drink. I have five different kinds of soda in the freg."

"Junk food junkie." Sesshoumaru got off of the couch and headed for the freg.

"That's right and I'm proud of it."

"Oh god what happened here?"

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Did you rob a candy store?" almost the whole freg was full of candy. Tons of gummi worms, m&m's, skittles, and much much more.

Kagome stood up and headed back to her room. "I have an addiction to sweets."

"An addiction? It looks like more of an obsession." Sesshoumaru grabbed a soda and went back to the living room.

"My parents never gave me sweets. The only time I got candy was when my grandparents came over."

"Okay then I guess I can let it slide."

Kagome came back out of her room with a gym bag slung over her shoulder. "Okay I'm ready."

"Are you sure you want to leave…me?"

"You're not going? I'm surprised you won't be the first one there. After all like you said I'll be spending the night at your house in my pajamas."

"I'll be there later but I have things to do."

"You do stuff besides stalk me. I am appalled. Is it someone else? Like a weekend staking job where you stalk some other girl."

"What jealous?"

"Na just wondering. Shall we?"

"Do you want another piggy back ride?"

"Maybe later."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru left Kagome's dorm room. Kagome locked up after they left. Jasmine surprisingly was two floors above Kagome. Sesshoumaru left her there and was off to do god knows what.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey ya'll now I know that I usually do a whole day but I wanted to fit all of the sleep over in one chapter so I just made it longer. Okay I hope you like it. And I will update as soon as I update I CAN LOVE YOU LIKE THAT. And remember GHOST WERE PEOPLE TOO! Oh and weirdo-girl I didn't distract you. It was all a lie. I will see you in court.

p.s. I'M A PRETTY PONY!


	6. Sleep Over Part 1

Hi y'all I was going to update my other story first cause people like these two equally but it takes me like a week to update it. And it will only take me this weekend to update this one so here goes.

WHO ELSE IS A PRETTY PONY?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other products I have listed in my story so far and in the future.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Holy fucking shit. This can not be your house." Kagome said as they drove up to Jasmine's house.

Sango drove up to the little building connected to the gate.

"Hi Ms Sango, Ms Jasmine." The gate keeper said.

"Sup hombre. Meet our new friend Kagome." Jasmine said.

Kagome leaned forward through the two front seats. "Hi."

"You might see her around more often because she's dating my brother."

Kagome slapped Jasmine in the head. "Am not."

"She's in denial." Sango whispered to the gate keeper but still loud enough for the others to hear.

The gate keeper started to laugh. He pushed the button so the girls could drive through. "You guys have fun."

Sango drove through the gate and parked in the circular driveway. Everyone grabbed their stuff and got out of the car.

"Dude you have a freakin' gate keeper." Kagome said.

"Well duh what's the point of having a gate if you don't have a gate keeper?"

"What's the point of having a tree stump if you don't have a tree elf jumping out of it? It is just one of the many mysterious of the world."

"So the crack that you two are smokin' it's legal right?" Sango said.

"Only in Canada." Kagome said.

"Oh Canada." Jasmine started singing Canada's national anthem but that was all she knew.

When they walked up to the door the door swung open. "Hello misses."

"What is she like physic or something?" Kagome asked.

"Oh thank you oh great Houdini." Jasmine said while she bowed.

"It is nice to see you home Ms Jasmine." The maid said.

"Hi Susan this is our new friend Kagome. You will probably…"

Kagome covered up her mouth before she could finish her sentence. "She is just a little bit extra crazy today. We're just going to go now. Nice to meet you."

"You to Ms Kagome and hi again Ms Sango."

"Hi Susan."

Kagome pushed Jasmine through the door before anything else could be said. Sango and Kagome followed Jasmine up too her room. And every single room the girls went to Kagome said something like 'holy fuck you can actually by one of those' or 'shit that's huge' or just 'fucking shit'. The girls made it to Jasmine's room.

"You can just put your stuff over there." Jasmine said.

Sango and Kagome put their stuff in a corner. Jasmine plopped on her bed and started making sheet angles. "I missed you bed."

"Should we leave her alone with her bed?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Maybe."

Kagome started whispering something into Sango's ear so Jasmine couldn't hear.

When Jasmine was smelling her pillow Sango and Kagome jumped on Jasmine.

"AHHHH." Jasmine rolled over and got Kagome under her but Sango was still on top of them.

"I'm the king of the castle and you're the dirty rascals." Sango spread out on top of them.

Kagome started tickling Sango.

"Hahaha stop it."

Jasmine locked her arms around Kagome's waist and swung her from the left side of the bed to the right. Then she sat on Sango and rested her feet on Kagome's head.

"Ahh when's the last time you washed your feet?"

"Well it's been over two weeks since my monthly bath. But when are you guys going to learn that I will always when?"

Sango and Kagome sat up at the same time and Jasmine fell off the bed.

"I think we've over thrown the king." Kagome said.

"You know what that means? Party." Sango jumped off the bed and ran over to the stereo. She turned it on and cranked up the volume. I hate everything about you from Three Days Grace came blaring out of the stereo and filled the room. Jasmine got up off the floor and started jumping on the bed. Sango and Kagome joined her until Jasmine and Sango bumped heads. Everyone fell down on the bed laughing.

"Your head is very dangerous." Jasmine said.

"I know." Sango flipped her hear and batted her eyelashes.

"Guys guys guys guys."

"What?" Sango and Kagome said in union.

"I think we're messing something here."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Um junk food."

"Dude that's why you guys need to get your asses up so we can go rob a bank to pay for our food."

"AHHH." Jasmine jumped of the bed and ran up to the red head. Tackling her down to the ground as she hugged her. "Ayame when did your ass get here?"

"Just now idiot."

Sango started making a coughing noise. Well actually it sounded like she was trying to hack up a lung. Ayame got up and ran over to Sango. She jumped on her and both of them fell of the bed. Jasmine flung herself back on the bed and her and Kagome looked over the side of the bed where the two fell off.

"Usually after a couple of seconds they start to make out." Jasmine said.

"Shut up." Both Sango and Ayame yelled.

"Hey Ayame this is your boyfriends other lover Kagome." Jasmine said.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Hey. I'm so glad that you started tutoring Koga because I tried doing it and it didn't get too far."

"Yeah. Having sex on top of your school books don't help with anything. Except maybe getting a paper cut on your bum." Sango said still squashed under Ayame. "And by the way get your fat ass off of me."

"Hey Koga likes my fat ass."

"I bet."

Ayame got up off of Sango and hoped on to the bed next to Kagome. Sango got on to the bed as well and sat next to Jasmine.

"I have major news that you will never believe." Jasmine said standing up. "Okay Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend."

"Why you…" Kagome jumped up and Jasmine jumped off of the bed. Kagome grabbed a pillow and started chasing Jasmine. It ended with Kagome pinning Jasmine onto the couch.

"Okay okay uncle billy says you can let me go."

"Fine." Kagome got off of Jasmine and sat back on the bed. "Hey people I need junk food."

"Me two." Sango said.

"Me three." Ayame said.

"I'm to good to say me four." Jasmine stood up and started walking to the door with a high pompous attitude.

"Let's get her." Ayame yelled.

Jasmine flung open the door and started running. Ayame, Sango, and Kagome jumped off the bed and ran after her.

In the store, the girls were going down the aisles throwing anything that any nutritionist would say no to into the basket.

"Lucky Charms."

"Fruit loops."

"Frosted mini wheats."

"Frosted flakes."

"Coco puffs."

"Oh oh oh let's go to the baking section." Jasmine said.

Ayame jumped onto the end of basket and Kagome started running the basket through the aisles until they hit the baking section.

"Frosting. I must have Frosting." Kagome yelled. Some old lady walked by and shook her head at the insolent teenagers. "Ahh screw you old lady."

"Kagome." Ayame said.

"What? I bet her hearing aid isn't even turned up."

"You're bad."

"Chocolate, vanilla, chocolate, vanilla, chocolate, vanilla." Kagome started throwing frosting into the basket.

"We should bake brownie, and cakes, oh and cookies." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine you almost burnt down the school the last time you baked something." Sango said.

"Right."

"I can bake." Kagome said.

"You can." Jasmine asked.

Patting Jasmine on the head Kagome said, "Yes. I know it's hard for you little monkeys but it is really simple."

Jasmine, Ayame, and Sango started pulling things off the shelf and into the basket.

"We need sprinkles and chocolate chips and frosting in a tub." Sango said.

"Cool Whip. Oh and damn what's that other one in a can. It's like Readi or something like that." Kagome started to think about the name.

"You want the cool whip so you can lather Sesshoumaru in it and lick it off of him, right? Come on admit it." Ayame said.

"Hey there are knives in this store."

"Ice cream people. Ice cream." Jasmine yelled.

"Then why are we still standing here." Sango stole the basket and speed off to the ice cream aisle. The girls started piling in ice cream pints, ice cream sandwiches, ice cream bars. "Oh we should get that stuff that you pour on top of ice cream. We got sprinkles but we need gummi bears and worms."

"Yes and chocolate." Ayame yelled.

"We should also get frozen pizzas, and chips, and sodas, and rice crispy treats, and marshmallows, and maybe some cinnamon rolls." Kagome said.

"Girls I think we need to split up." Jasmine suggested.

"Okay game plan huddle time. Kagome go get the chips and rice crispy treats. Jasmine go get the marshmallow and chocolate. Sango go get the cinnamon rolls and the sodas. And I'll tackle the pizza, candy, and that stuff you pour on top of them. Now are we going to when this game."

"Yes." All three yelled.

"I said are we going to when this game?"

"Hell yea." All three screamed.

"Good now brake."

Kagome jumped on to the basket and took off. Getting to the chip aisle Kagome grabbed all sorts of chips that weren't baked because that would just be wrong. Then she went back to the cereal aisle where the crispy cream treats were. She also spotted some pop tarts and grabbed one of each kind. The girls meet up at the casher counter. "Hey guys I got pop tarts."

"Yes. We are so going to die after this." Jasmine said.

"Well then we so need to knock over a liquor store." Sango said.

Kagome moved closer to Jasmine and not so obviously whispered to her. "Hey the bag boy's checking you out."

"Is he hot?"

"Well he has night black hair that's styled like I'm not so skater boy but I'm not exactly a punk rocker. His whole left ear has earrings on it."

"That might be a problem when I go to nibble on his ear."

The girls started cracking up.

"I like his eyes. It is very rare that you see green eyes around here." Ayame said.

"He's hot. I so think that you should go take him to my car and go do him right now."

It was really hard for the girls to keep a straight face now.

"Well if he's got black hair I have too."

"Hello ladies." The casher said.

"Hi." The girls said.

Sango pushed Jasmine down towards the bag boy. Jasmine hit Sango and mouthed some things.

"Hi." The bag boy said.

'God he's got a deep, sexy voice.' Jasmine thought. "Hi. Nice apron."

"It's a ladies magnet."

"I bet."

Bag boy smiled at Jasmine.

'God he has a hot smile.'

"You guys throwing a party?"

"What?" Jasmine was distracted by his eyes and forgot to pay attention tohim.

Bag boy chuckled and smiled. "What's all the food for?"

"We're going to pelt it at the villagers."

Bag boy started laughing. "Sounds like fun."

Jasmine walked back to the casher counter and paid for the food saying it was her treat seeing as how she was going to kill them all in their sleep.

"Y'all need help out to your car?" Bag boy asked.

"Yes." The girls jumped in before Jasmine could say no.

Bag boy chuckled again. The girls started to walk with bag boy following them. Once they were outside Kagome looped her arm with Jasmine, walked backwards to stand next to bag boy, then Kagome un looped her arm with Jasmine and walked forward again.

"Hi again." Bag boy said.

'Damn it does he have to sound so sexy.' "Hi again to you too."

"You seem familiar."

"I have that kind of face."

"No your face is different than most."

"Are you trying to call me ugly?"

"No actually you're hot." Bag boy said as he jumped onto the basket.

Jasmine had to look away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"What school do you go too?"

"The Academy of Creative Education." (that's my school y'all. Halla.)

"Middle school?"

"Hu JinTao Middle School."

"That's it. I went there too."

"You were in my history class. Didn't you use to throw paper balls at that man whore?"

"That was me." Bag boy started putting the food in the trunk with the help of Jasmine after Sango opened it. "You were that smart chick who kicked that girl's ass one day."

"Yup, that was the highlight of my middle school years. Maybe next time she'll think twice before calling me a dik."

Jasmine pulled some money out of her pocket cause you normally pay the bag boy who helps you out to your car.

"Never been paid for my services before, if you catch my drift."

Jasmine started blushing. Bag boy picked up Jasmine's other hand and shook it.

"Brad."

"Jasmine."

Brad let go of her hand, saluted the group, then hoped on the basket and rolled off. Jasmine looked down into her hand to see a folded up piece of paper. The girls came up behind her looking over her shoulder.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Kagome asked.

"Well if you would wait." Jasmine unfolded it and read it out loud. "_I get off at nine. Call me. __Bag boy.__295- 6670."_

"You are so calling him." Sango said. "And don't argue with me."

"Come on whore get in the car." Kagome said.

"Hey I get paid for my services and I don't come cheap."

Back at home the girls dropped of everything in Jasmine's room. Then they took the baking stuff and headed for the kitchen. They pulled out ever single item they would need.

"Okay the only rule is that if you crack an egg on my head I will kill you." Kagome said.

"Deal. I'll so totally do that." Ayame said.

"Just watch and see what happens if you do." Kagome started to mix some of the cake mixes.

Somewhere in the middle of the baking someone got out the flour. That same person decided to start a flour fight. Her first victim the incent by-stander. After that all you saw was a cloud of flour in front of a red heads head that had it's mouth open.

"What the…" Ayame picked up a handful of flour and threw it back at the culprit a.k.a. Jasmine.

Jasmine was cracking up when she had seen Ayame's expression so when Ayame throw it back at her it went into her mouth. Jasmine blew out white powder and started coughing. "Ah gross that is so disgusting."

"Services you right." Kagome said.

"What was that?"

"Um cookie monster is hot."

"Well cookie monster just decided to through flour at you."

"You better not."

Jasmine grabbed a handful of flour and held it up in an attack position.

"Jasmine I'm warning you."

Jasmine pulled her hand back. Kagome took off running. Jasmine throw the flour at her but missed so she ran after her. The girls followed to see what happened. Kagome ran through the living room, foyer, then into the backyard. She had to stop herself before she fell into the pool. But that didn't help one bit because Jasmine had some bad breaks. Jasmine slammed into Kagome and they fell into the pool. The girls came up gasping for air. Sango and Ayame came out side to see Jasmine and Kagome in the water. They both started cracking up.

"Oh so you think it's funny." Kagome said.

"Hell yea." Ayame said.

Kagome splashed both girls.

"AHHHHHHHH."

"Oops did I do that?"

Ayame and Sango jumped into the water and pushed Kagome under the surface. Kagome grabbed someone's ankle and pulled them under the water. Kagome swam up to the surface to see Sango missing. Jasmine started splashing everyone and before you knew it you couldn't see anything but crazy dancing water on acid.

Kagome stopped when she felt something hit her head. A giant beach ball floated by after that. Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru staring at them with a raised eyebrow. "She threw flour at me." Kagome said sounding like a little girl.

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Wait." Jasmine yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned back around.

"Kagome's going to need to borrow your shower."

Sesshoumaru instantly smiled.

"What?" Kagome screamed.

"We only have two guest rooms. Believe it or not. And you are the one dating my brother so it would be easier and less awkward if you took a shower in his bathroom." Jasmine said.

Kagome swam over to Jasmine and pushed her down into the water. The girls swam over to the stairs and got out of the water. Jasmine pulled out four towels from the outside cabinet. Which makes scene seeing as how you don't need beach towels inside and if this ever happened you don't trace water through the house. Everyone headed too Jasmine's room.

"You look like a mess." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"Okay then let me rephrase that, you look like you just came out of a fairy tale."

"That's better."

Kagome grabbed her stuff from Jasmine's room and followed Sesshoumaru to Sesshoumaru's room. On the way there they passed by a room with blaring music way over the maximum level. The door was cracked and Kagome could see into the room. So far all she got was a messed up bed, black walls, posters of rock bands, clothes and cds and other stuff not describable any more were on the floor.

"I wouldn't look something might grab your leg and pull you into that room and I'd never see you again."

"Who's room is that's?"

"My half brother's."

"Does he go to our school?"

"No he got kicked out."

"Really? They kick you out of that school?"

"If you piss them off enough."

"Wow."

Sesshoumaru held open the door for Kagome. Kagome did a thousand 360's looking around at Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall smirking at Kagome as she made herself dizzy.

"Wow this is… not you."

"Well it's my room so I'm guessing that it is."

"But it's… normal. There's posters on the wall of weird disfigured things but there posters none the less. There's cds lining your walls and starting to cover your floor. Like every other teenager you have a messy corner where I'm sure you know where everything is but your parents keep telling you too clean it. You're a normal teenage guy."

"Well I never did admit that I was an alien but the guys in area 51 did some test. I escaped before I got the results."

Kagome held a hand over her mouth as she started to laugh. "So the bathrooms over there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." Kagome walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and locked it.

"Did you just lock the door?"

"Yes, I trust you but I'd feel better if it was locked."

"Whatever."

Kagome heard the springs of the bed and then the TV turn on. Kagome got out of her wet clothes and got into the shower. The warm water felt much better than the cold pool water. After like ten minutes Kagome got out of the shower, toweled off, and got dressed. She opened the door before she started to brush her hair to let out all of the steam.

"Took you long enough." Sesshoumaru said from the bed room.

"Shut it. I'm a girl."

"Whatever."

"Can you come up with anything better than whatever?"

"Fantaboulis."

"Augh. You're in sufferable."

"Okay Sylvester."

"Ah you big meanie." Kagome was packing up her wet clothes and brush when she spotted something she hadn't noticed before. It was a black electric guitar with a blue dragon on it with light blue smoke coming out from behind the dragon. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and over to the guitar. She ran her fingers over the strings and listened to them hum.

"So is this what you really look like?" Sesshoumaru asked still sitting on the bed.

Kagome was wearing baggy pajama bottoms that were blue with white stripes and a blue form fitting shirt. "Do you play the guitar?"

"No, my uncle gave it to me thinking that I was in a band or into that whole rock thing because I had long hair. But it looked cool so I decided to keep it."

"Oh." Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat up putting his leg over the edge of the bed. Kagome stood in front of him. "Have you ever thought of learning how to play the guitar?"

"No."

"Is it because your main focus is hockey?"

"And you."

Kagome started smiling once she realized that Sesshoumaru had been staring at her face the whole time and not at her body like every other boy at her last school. That's why she started wearing over sized clothes so they wouldn't keep bothering her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Kagome walked away from Sesshoumaru and back into the bathroom. She grabbed her stuff and slung it over her shoulders. She headed back over to Sesshoumaru, tilted his head, and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks for letting me use your shower. Bye." Then Kagome left and went back to Jasmine's room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay so I know I said I wanted to put all of the sleep over in one chapter but it's too long so I'm going to split it up. Oh and weirdo-girl the old man dumped the dead cat for me. Our wedding is tomorrow. You're my maid of honor.


	7. Sleep Over Part 2

Hey guys here is part two of sleep over hope y'all like it. And thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews.

YOU GUYS HAVE TO JOIN THE PRETTY PONY CLUB BECAUSE SHERLOCK HOLMES SAYS SO. BUT I'M STILL THE ORIGINAL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kagome entered Jasmine's room the cakes, brownies, and cookies that they were baking was on the table in the room. "Hey it's our food."

"Yup the cook saw it and finished cooking them for us. Then he brought them here." Jasmine said. "Hey you have a hot body. Why don't you show that off more often?"

"Because men are pigs."

"That's true."

"So where's Ayame and Sango?"

"They're girls."

"Nough said." Kagome plopped down onto the floor and started eating some chips.

Five minutes later Ayumi came into the room saying, "What's up slut?"

Jasmine threw a pillow at her.

"Touchy aren't we, it's 7: 30 only an hour and a half before you get to call your new bo." Ayame sat on Kagome.

Kagome made an 'oof' noise. "Augh get of fatty."

Ayame moved side to side rubbing her butt bone into Kagome's back more.

Sango came in and saw this. "Dog pile." Sango fell on top of Kagome.

Jasmine got up from the couch and jumped on top of Sango smooching Kagome even more.

"Augh you fatties get off me before I die."

"Nope I like it here you're cushiony." Jasmine said. "Where's those cookies?"

Jasmine's mom came in and saw the girls piled on Kagome. "Hi girls."

"Hi Mrs. T." the girls said.

"Hi mom."

"You guys didn't get as much food as you did last time."

"Some things weren't on the shelf." Ayame said.

"Was the pool refreshing?" Dee asked.

"Yup." Sango said.

"Helped get off the flour didn't it."

"Sure did." Kagome said.

"You guys have fun now."

"Okay mom."

Dee closed the door laughing.

"Guys you need to get your asses off of me now. And we need to watch Underworld this instant."

"Underworld." Sango jumped up knocking Jasmine off her at the same time. Ayame got off of Kagome and sat down next to her.

9: 15, "Back off I'll take you on, headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong, headstrong we're headstrong." Headstrong by Trapt broke everyone from their movie trance. Kagome pulled out her phone and turned off the alarm. She paused the movie and said, "Come on slut it's time to call your bag boy."

"Yes, you're so putting it on speaker." Sango said.

Ayame got the note off of Jasmine's bed side table and unfolded it. She handed it to Jasmine.

"I don't want to." Jasmine whined.

"Why not?" Ayumi asked.

"Because…"

"Because isn't good enough." Sango took Jasmine's phone and the note from Jasmine's hand. "I'll call him."

"You better not."

"I'm dialing his number."

"No don't."

"It's ringing."

"Hang up."

"Hello." It was bag boy on the other line.

Sango held the phone out to Jasmine. "He answered it."

Jasmine let out a long sigh. She grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Hi bag boy."

"Oh sure be happy for him." Sango said.

"But it on speaker." Ayame demanded.

Jasmine put the phone on speaker and silently shushed everyone.

"Didn't think you'd call."

"I waited 15 minutes because you did just get off work and I would seem to needy."

"Cool. So did the villagers get mad?"

"A little bit, but doctor Frankenstein said I could crash at his place."

"You're one of the only people who know that."

"Know what?"

"That Frankenstein was the doctor not the monster. I'm a sucker for old horror films. Cheesy affects but a good laugh."

"I'd probably get scared watching one of those. The creature from the black lagoon. I heard about that, now I can't go into lakes."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"No."

"Dude you so need to. I got the movie maybe next weekend we could see it."

Jasmine looked at the girls. They were silently whispering do it do it. "Sounds like fun."

"Sweet. Hey I got to go. Don't like driving while talking on the phone. Call you."

"Okay bye." With that Jasmine hung up.

"Just like a man. Short, simple, and to the point." Ayame said.

"I bet he doesn't even have the movie." Kagome said.

"Which means one thing, he's trying to get into your pants. You know lights off, scary movie, you hiding your face in his arm. One thing leads to another." Sango said.

"Oh and if he tells you that the sound system is better in the back of the car, it's not. Don't listen to him." Ayame said.

"You guys are bad. I'm sure he was telling the truth."

All the girls looked at each other. Then at the same time they all said, "Nah."

Kagome hit play and everyone went back to watching the movie. The rest of the night was filled with eating, 'doing' each other's hair, eating, movie watching, eating, prank calling, oh and did I mention eating.

Ayame was the first to fall asleep. Sango decided to draw on Ayame's face with eyeliner. A mustache, glasses, a beard, and the word loser across her forehead made her look extra pretty. Slowly one by one everyone fell asleep.

Around two o'clock or so Kagome woke up. She was thirsty and all the soda was gone, so Kagome silently left the room. After countless stubbing of toes Kagome made it to the kitchen. Kagome started opening some cabinets looking for a glass.

"Glasses, glasses, glasses. I know I saw some." Kagome opened some more until she found them. "Ah ha found ya. Can't hide from me forever."

"I don't think they were hiding."

"AHH." Kagome almost dropped her cup. She turned around to stare at the person who snuck up on her. "Dude you almost scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. You came with my sister."

"Yeah we were a buy one get one free package."

The teenaged boy started to chuckled as he went over to the cabinet Kagome was standing in front of and grabbed a glass himself. He turned to Kagome and asked her, "What were you getting?"

"Water."

The boy grabbed Kagome's cup out of her hands and went over to the freg. "Did you want ice?"

"Yes please."

"You seem to nice to be kicked out of that school."

"So you've heard stories."

"Little and mostly from Rin about that goofy stuff you did. Not much though."

"Oh."

Kagome took in his apparel. He was wearing black pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt with the band name Metallic with some disfigured dude behind the words.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The boy sat on top of the counter and started drinking his water. "What's your name?"

"Kagome. You're Inuyasha right?"

"That's correct."

"So how did you get kicked out?"

"Straight forward aren't we."

"Yup. I think it's in my families genes."

"Fights, vandalism, skipping, getting in to fights with teachers."

"Yeah that would pretty much do it. Where do you go now?"

"Just some random public school."

"What no military school?"

"Nope."

"I almost got sent to military school once."

"What you do?"

"That's a story for another time." Kagome picked up her glass of water, saluted Inuyasha, and left to go back to Jasmine's room.

When morning arrived Jasmine woke up around ten twentyish. She opened the box of fruit loops and started pelting the villagers. Kagome covered her face with her pillow. Sango throw her pillow at Jasmine. Ayame hugged her pillows mumbling something about flying monkeys on the roof and her mom telling them to stop jumping.

"Wait till she sees what you did to her face." Kagome said.

"I think she'll like her new make over." Sango said throwing more things at Ayumi.

Kagome laid back down and watched Ayame slowly being devoured by cereal. Ayame rolled over and there was a loud crunch. She slowly woke up and saw all the cereal around her. "What the heck?"

"Good morning." All three said to Ayame.

"Ahhh it's morning and Saturday. Wake me up when it's ten o'clock at night."

"Well before you go back to bed you might want to wash that stuff of your face." Jasmine tried to hold in her giggles.

"What?" Ayame screeched. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "What the hell happened to my face?"

Ayame turned on the water and washed off the eyeliner. When she came back out the girls instantly stopped giggling and Sango started to whistle.

"Why you?" Ayame hopped on Sango and started tickling her to death.

"No, no, no. Okay, okay I'm sorry."

Ayame got off of Sango. "Why are you guys morning people?"

"Hey I smell bacon." Jasmine said.

"Your dad is cooking breakfast." Ayame squealed.

All the girls shot up and ran out of the room like a crazy person (cough weirdo-girl cough). They came barging into the kitchen one by one.

"Morning girls." Mr. T. said.

Jasmine went over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi daddy. So what's for breakfast?"

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"Edible food."

"What kind of edible food?"

"Edible food you can eat."

"Daddy."

"Why don't you guys just go to the living room and watch TV until breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

"Oh and some one needs to wake up Sesshoumaru. We have to go do something after breakfast."

"Can do."

The girls left the kitchen and headed for the living room. When they got there they saw Jasmine's sister and brother. They sat down on the couch and started watching TV. Kagome suddenly noticed that Sango, Jasmine, and Ayumi was staring at her.

"What?"

"Um you have to go wake up Sesshoumaru." Jasmine said.

"What? Why me?"

"Ha good luck." Inuyasha said.

"Shut it you. Because they're not going to wake him up and if I wake him up he'll kill me. The same with Inuyasha and I don't want to lose my little sister either."

"Uh do I have to?"

"Yes." Everyone said at once.

"Okay calm down. No reason to get all hysterical." Kagome got up and trudged her way to Sesshoumaru's room. Quietly opening the door she spotted the lump on the bed. His room was completely pitch black with his drapes closed and the lights off. "Afraid of the light I'd have to say."

Kagome tip toed over to the bed and whispered his name. No response. She did it three more times with still no responses. Kagome poked him, then lightly shook him. "Damn he's a deep sleepier."

Then a wicked smile appeared on her face. She plopped down on the bed really hard in a laying position.

Sesshoumaru jerked up still half a sleep.

"Do you think I should paint my nails night blue or dark maroon? Maybe black. Black goes with everything except brown but I don't really care because black is still the coolest color to paint nails."

Sesshoumaru laid back down and placed one of his pillows over his head.

"Hey hey Santa I want a pretty pony, and a dolly, and a doll house for my dolly, and a tea set, and a trunk full of dress - up clothes, and a princess crown, and a puppy but it has to be a cute puppy. And some Barbies, and I have to have some Barbie stuff."

Kagome started poking Sesshoumaru. "Hey Santa you're not listening to me. Now I have to start over." Kagome kept poking him. "I want a pretty pony, and a dolly, and a doll house for my dolly…"

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the side of the bed where Kagome was. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He walked out of the room with Kagome and headed for the living room.

"…And some Barbies, and I have to have some Barbie stuff. And I want all the Disney princess movies on DVD, and I want some cowboy boots with sparkles on them, and some paint so I can finger paint, and some sparkles so I can decorate my finger paintings, and I want some glowing stars that I can stick to my ceiling. Santa are you getting all of this? Hey where are your reindeer? I was watching polar express and and the boy, the boy he got a jingle bell from the reindeer thingy. Can I have a jingle bell? Do you travel with elves or do they stay at home in the north pole? Do you ever get cold? Have you ever gotten freezer bite? Does Mrs. Clause like it there? Does she ever want to move to somewhere warm?"

Sesshoumaru had made it down to the living room. He dropped Kagome on the couch. In a grumpy 'I just woke up don't mess with me voice' he said, "Keep her on a leash." Then he went to the kitchen.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "Santa's mean."

"Ha him Santa, that's funny." Inuyasha said.

When breakfast was ready everyone in the living room went to the dining room once they were called. Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's father, and Dee were already in there. Sesshoumaru had his head down on the table.

Kagome went over to him and sat down. Patting him on the back she said, "Don't worry Santa we can get Rudolph a new nose."

"This is going to hurt your guy's marriage." Jasmine said, "If you are a morning person and you hate it with a passion."

"Nah I'd just let him sleep. There could be an earthquake and he'd sleep right through it. Not much of a protector, are you?"

"Mmmm." Sesshoumaru said, if you want to call it that.

"Uh man our communication is already bad. So sad. Buck up private."

"I think he needs coffee." Mr. T. said.

"Already addicted to coffee and not even in college."

"You are annoyingly happy." Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"He talks. Everyone he talks."

Everyone started to laugh.

"What happened to Rin?" Kagome asked.

"She likes to eat under the table." Mrs. T. said.

Kagome just shook her head in that 'ooookay' kind of way. Around the middle of breakfast Sesshoumaru started to wake up. When breakfast was over Sesshoumaru and his father got dressed and then left to do whatever. The girls got dressed and did some more crazy things before Ayame, Sango, and Kagome left the house. Kagome went to her dorm room and collected her homework and went to the public library.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay so it took me three days instead of two because I had to update this really old story I had that I hadn't updated since forever. Hey this is cool but sucks for y'all unless you go to ACE I don't have to go to school on Tuesday and I only have to go to school for two hours on next Friday.

Me: weirdo-girl your brain knocked over a liquor store.

Weirdo-girl: damn it I told it not to do that with out me. crosses arms and pouts

Smoky the bear: only you can prevent forest fires

Me and weirdo-girl: SHUT IT SMOKY

Canadian moose: I like crack

Sherlock holmes: I do believe that, that dress needs more sequences.

My cat zoey: I do believe you're right good chum. Mmhm jolly good.

Me and weirdo-girl: AHHH YOUR SEQUENCES ARE BURING MY RETINAS.

Canadian moose: I like crack


	8. Fuck You Bitch

Hi y'all sorry for the late update. I would have update faster if more of you would have joined the PRETTY PONY CLUB. Oh and I've been informed it's basketball season again. SPURS ROCK EVERYONE ELSE SUCKS.

OKAY EVERYONE THIS IS A DRAMA CHAPTER NOT A LOT OF FUNNYNESS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten o'clock on the dot someone was knocking on the Kagome's dorm room door.

"Coming." Sesshoumaru could hear from the other side of the door.

Kagome nearly fell over trying to put on her socks.

"Damn it."

"You all right in there."

"Yeah I just stubbed my toe." Kagome opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She was about to close the door when she remembered something. "Keys, keys, keys." Kagome grabbed her keys from the table next to the door. Closed the door, then locked her dorm room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and headed towards the elevators. "Why are we dressed different today?"

Kagome was wearing a blue shirt with the cookie monster on it eating some cookies. The shirt was forming fitting but not like the doll squads fitting. Her jeans were form fitting as well and she had tennis shoes on. "Are you talking about my lack of oversized sweat shirts?"

"Yes."

"Well it's suppose to be a hot day."

"Compared to the other days."

"The other days I'm inside a building."

"Whatever you say."

"There you go again with your whatevers."

Sesshoumaru just smirked. They rode the elevator down in silence. When they got to the lobby of the girls dorm room they ran into someone they didn't want to see today or ever for that matter. There standing by a mirror was Lily a.k.a. Prostitute Theresa. She was putting on some more hot pink lips stick. Kagome guessed that that was her tenth coat.

"Jeeze save enough for the rest of the world." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru squeezed Kagome's side.

Kagome started laughing. "Stop that."

"Oh so you're ticklish."

"I don't like that look in your eye."

"What look?" Sesshoumaru said in an innocent voice. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk.

"SESSHOUMARU." It was Lily.

"Damn it." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshoumaru turned towards Lily. "Lily."

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking up Kagome."

"Who? Oh you. Hi Ed. Where's your scissor?"

Kagome opened her mouth to tell Prostitute Theresa off but Sesshoumaru clamped a hand over her mouth before she could utter a sound. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave him the evil eye.

"We have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"A park." After that Sesshoumaru walked off.

Walking off with Sesshoumaru Kagome gave Lily the finger, but she made sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't see her.

Lily was stunned that someone would flip **her **off. She whipped out her phone and hit a button on her speed dial. "Hello… yeah you're never going to guess who I ran into… Sesshoumaru and Ed… they said they're going to a park… I don't know which one… fine." Lily closed her phone. "Someone's pmsing."

"You're smiling again." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"Is there something wrong with me smiling?"

"No, you're cute when you smile. But like Friday night you're just randomly smiling."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay forgetful Lucy."

"Hey I like that movie."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked Kagome to his truck, helped her in it, got in himself, then drove off towards the park.

At the park, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had just gotten there. They were standing under that arch that said the parks name on it. Kagome stretched and asked, "Which way do we go?"

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Hmm?" Kagome put a finger to her lips and looked at the three paths she could choose from. "Um we'll start over here first."

"Okay."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed off on the path that Kagome pointed at.

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of oz."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and raised an eyebrow.

"But Mr. Scarecrow what if the flying monkeys come."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and sniffed Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm smiling for liquor or crack."

"Crack is wack as Whitney says. If you're going to go for something go for pot."

"Is that what you're taking?"

"Maybe. Follow the yellow brick road."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head and placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome started to people watch as they walked. After awhile she started making things up as to what they were really saying.

Her first victim was a man walking his dog. "But I don't want to eat the poop. It's not poop it's chocolate. I'm like the golden geese on Willy Wonka. Then where's my damn golden egg. I'm not a roster you idiot. I thought rosters don't lay eggs. They do. It's just a simple misconception. Hey when the hell did you start talking? I've always been able to talk. You're just not worth my time."

"What goes through your mind?"

"Sugar, spice, and everything 100 crazy."

"Thought so."

"Oh this guy over here acting like a bad ass listening to his music you know he's listening to Barney's latest album."

Sesshoumaru started walking towards the bad ass.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Sesshoumaru."

"We won't get in trouble. Trust me."

"Okay."

The bad ass was sitting on a bench not facing them. Sesshoumaru came up behind him and grabbed the book he was reading out of his hands. The guy stood up and turned around so fast that he could have started his own tornado. He had a look of rage on his face until he saw Sesshoumaru. The bad ass took off his head phones and turned off his music.

"Sesshoumaru. How's my favorite nephew doing?"

Kagome was bewildered. "Um I think I had munchkins in my ears when you just said what you just said so could you repeat that."

"Sesshoumaru. How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"But you're… and he's… what the?"

Sesshoumaru patted Kagome on the head. "It's okay. Your brain probably just can't understand these types of things."

Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru on the arm and gave him an evil glare. "I understand this stuff. He's your dad's brother and your grandpa's son. Jerk. But he's like your age. What is your grandpa like thirty or something?"

"He's about in his fifties."

"Uh I need to sit down." Kagome snatched the book out of Sesshoumaru's hands that he had grabbed from his uncle and sat down on the bench. She started reading.

"Even in the middle of a park on a weekend you're still reading." Sesshoumaru shook his head at his book worm. Then turning to his uncle he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Killing time. You?"

"Kagome wanted to see the park."

"And Kagome is your…"

"Friend." Kagome piped in before Sesshoumaru could say anything else.

"You know you're more than my friend." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome then turning back towards his uncle he continued, "She wants to keep our relationship quiet for right now."

Kagome turned around on the bench and hit Sesshoumaru with the book.

"Oops I think you spilled the beans." Sesshoumaru's uncle said, a.k.a. Sean.

"I swear all the guys here share the same brain."

Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome's pony tail into her face. Kagome stuck out her tongue at him. Sean started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." Sean looked down at his watch. "I'd love to stay and harass you two, but I must go."

Sesshoumaru and Sean did that guy hand shake hug thingy. Sean shook Kagome's hand, recovered his book, then took off.

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and started pulling him back towards the path. "Come on I have to make fun of more people."

"Okay."

"Oh old people."

"You're not going to make fun of the old people?"

"Heck yes." The old people were walking down a different trail holding hands. "Okay the old woman is talking first. I can't believe you did that. Did what? You know what you did. I don't even know what my name is? It's Yeager Mister you old hag. Why am I named after a beer? You're the one who changed your name to that. Oh what were we talking about? What you did back there. What did I do? You mean take a crap in the middle of the park. Oh I was wondering why I as missing my thong."

Sesshoumaru quickly covered up Kagome's mouth before she could say anything else. "I would like to sleep again."

Kagome smiled under his hand. Sesshoumaru released her.

"Well since you don't want to hear about old people's under garments then tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm?"

"And nothing to random."

"Damn it I was going to ask you if you ever had sex with a tree. Well now I have to change to something subtle. What does your grandpa and dad do?"

"That's a random question."

"Well you did tell me that you would tell me one day and I've seen your house. I'm not really sure about restaurant owning but that seems like a lot of money for one restaurant."

"We're a smart cookie aren't we? So did you know that this park has a pond?"

"You're changing the subject."

"There's usually some ducks there to."

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru. 'Crazy fool'.

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist again.

"So this play you have to do."

"Our first rehearsal is tomorrow. The teacher said we could do it during class that whole week but a really good group would also practice after school as well."

"So I won't get to see you after school this whole week."

"Well since I'm dead and all I have to do is lay there, so Jasmine is giving me Tuesday and Thursday off to tutor Koga."

"So we can meet up afterwards?"

"If you want."

"Well then I'll see you Tuesday. Come on the pond is just behind those trees."

"Are you sure you're just not going to chop me up and feed me to your dog?"

"I don't have a dog."

"Well then that ruins your plans."

"I guess it does."

"Oh can I make fun of the ducks?"

"Are they wearing thongs?"

"No sir."

"Then be my guest."

"Ello governor. I'm not talking to you. What ever have I done good chum? You ate my bread crumb. But I do believe you ate it. I think I would know if I ate it. Chum you don't even know what species you are. I think I know what I am, I'm a duck. You're an elephant, idiot jolly good. I am not an elephant and stop talking like that you ain't British your from Texas. Yee hall."

"There's never a dull moment with you is there."

"When I'm sleeping. Unless I learned how to sleep dance and I don't know about it."

Sesshoumaru detoured Kagome away from the lake to some pile of rocks in the park. A rock had the parks name carved into it and other rocks were stacked from small to tall circling the rock with the parks name on it.

"But I want to talk to the elephant." Kagome whined.

"You can talk to the elephant later."

"Okay. You seem mellow today."

"How?"

"I don't know. You're usually perverted or saying something not normal, not as random as me but not normal. But today you just like let the crazy person say what she wants."

"It's a nice day so I was just going to set back and 'let the crazy person say what she wants'."

"Whatever."

"That's my saying."

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome hoped on top of the small rock and placed both of her hands over her heart. "Romeo, Romeo. Where arth thou Romeo?"

Sesshoumaru jumped up on the same rock Kagome was on and stood about an inch away from her. "I believe Romeo kisses Juliet in this scene."

"Um… are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well if it's in the scene." Kagome stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then she hopped of the rock and stretched. Sesshoumaru sat down on the rock and pulled Kagome to him.

"Ahh." Kagome screamed.

"Your best friend is here."

"Where?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to the direction they had just come from. Kagome saw Missy walking and looking around the park.

"Do you think she's looking for us?" Kagome asked.

"It's a possibility."

Kagome turned around in Sesshoumaru's arms, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. Sounding serious Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

"Last night the flying monkeys stole my cookie and now my hair isn't purple."

Sesshoumaru just grinned at her. Kagome started to smile.

"SESSHOUMARU." It was Missy.

"If we don't move maybe she won't see us." Kagome said.

"I doubt it."

"Yeah your right. Bitches have some sort of strange vision."

"Kagome."

"Yes." Kagome said sounding innocent.

Missy had made it to them before Sesshoumaru could answer. "What a surprise running into you here Sesshoumaru."

"Yes what a surprise it is." Kagome said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Ouch I'm hurt a slut wasn't talking to me." Kagome held her hands over her heart.

"What did you just call me?"

"Ah the poor things death. Probably been fucked senseless to many times. Which explains a lot."

"Yeah well at least I can get some."

"Oh you should fell so proud that you lost your virginity at age ten."

"I wasn't ten when I lost my virginity."

"Oh I'm sorry nine."

Missy started shifting in her spot. She knew she was losing the battle. "Well at least I don't cut myself."

Kagome showed Missy her wrists. "What cuts are you talking about?"

"You're a freak."

"Ah thank you I'm touched. And you're a skanky ass bitch. And if you died know one would care."

"Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to where you came from bitch."

Sesshoumaru shot up from his seat. Kagome and Missy looked at him.

"You will not call Kagome a bitch."

"Are you serious?" Missy was screaming so loud dolphins would go death. "After all those mean things she said to me and you're sticking up for her."

People in the park stopped what they were doing and started to look.

"You're causing a scene." Kagome said.

"I don't care." Missy just got louder.

"Well I do and I don't want to be a part of it." Kagome held out her hand towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gladly took it. Kagome walked off in a different direction.

"Uh you fucking bitch. This isn't over."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Kagome kept pulling him. "It would be fun to watch her get beat up but let it go."

"Yes ma'am."

The rest of the day Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked around the whole entire park. Sesshoumaru was dying but Kagome was still hyper from her speed. Sesshoumaru got Kagome home around 11ish. But Sesshoumaru was surprised at what Kagome did when he left.

Kagome had just opened her door and started walking in so Sesshoumaru started walking back towards the elevators. He was stopped when Kagome grabbed his arm. Sesshoumaru turned back towards Kagome. "Yes."

"I um… um…" Kagome gave up on what she was going to say. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and stood up on her toes. She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes as she closed the gap between their lips. Sesshoumaru was quick to react. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his other hand on the back of her neck. They don't really know how long the kiss lasted. They separated after some time.

"Bye." Kagome waved to Sesshoumaru and went into her dorm room.

Sesshoumaru walked all the way back to his dorm room grinning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Yeah I finished it.

Weirdo-girl: it's about time

Sesshoumarusama33: seriously

Me: you know what I'm taking my hot old man and leaving.

Sherlock: jolly good. It's about time you left

My cat zoey: I do believe your right good chum.

Me: takes out gun and kills sherlcock and zoey ha take that.

Weirdo-girl and sesshoumarusama33: yeah killing spree

Me: JOIN THE PRETTY PONY CLUB DAMN IT.


	9. What's The Bitch Up To?

Hi y'all I hope you guys liked my little surprise at the end of the last chapter. Y'all are probably like finally. Well I have no sugar rush so no funny things in the comments.

JOIN THE PRETTY PONY CLUB DAMN IT. WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE Y'ALL JOIN? JEEZE IT'S LIKE TALKING TO PAINT, WHICH I'VE DONE. IT'S ACTUALLY QUITE FUN. AND IF YOU'RE SPECIAL ENGOUH IT TALKS BACK.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was leaning against her locker waiting for Sesshoumaru. She was surprised that Missy hadn't come yet. "The whore is probably planning something."

Kagome looked at her fellow school mates. So far what she saw was really sad. Preppy boys and preppy girl gossiping and flirting.

'Daddy's money and mama's good looks.' Kagome thought.

"Where's your body guard?"

'Damn it why won't this guy die.' "Why don't you just fuck off?"

"Or I could fuck you."

"Where's a wood shredder when you need one?"

"Murder is a crime."

"I'm sure the cops well see it as community justice. And can you back it up because it smells like you just came out of a smoking bar."

Naraku stepped closer to Kagome. "Most girls like a guy who smokes. It's that whole bad boy look."

"Then they must like licking an ash tray as well. And I don't like bad boys."

"I doubt that."

"Can I help you?" It was Sesshoumaru. He was standing behind Kagome glaring down at Naraku.

"Well if it isn't the body guard. Still getting paid for ALL your services."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were getting deadlier by the second. Thought's of ringing this guys neck kept going through his mind.

"Not that I'm not enjoying all this chumminess but I have better things to do then talk to a dumb jock."

"Shut up jackass." Kagome said.

"Aww she's defending your honor. How sweet." Naraku started walking back wards with his hands over his heart. "Bye Johnny and Chachi."

Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku until he was out of sight.

"So what took you so long?"

"I woke up late."

"That's cool." Kagome stood on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshoumaru.

"AHHH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD."

Kagome turned around to see Jasmine on her knees fake crying. Sango and Miroku were looking down at her. People stopped in the hallway to look at her.

"Jasmine." Kagome said.

Jasmine jumped to her feet. She walked over to Kagome and looked her in the eye. "Buddy the elf what's your favorite color."

"Little golden man."

"Damn it it's the real you."

"Are you sure? You never can tell."

"Yeah it's you."

"So what happened between you to? Last we left you were telling him to go away and you were being perverted." Sango asked.

"Oh don't worry I still plan on being perverted."

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Great I thought that, that was just a trend. Like little boys peeing on the wall."

"Nope."

"Great. So I called Missy a skanky ass bitch."

"What? Why are you holding information from me?"

"A hm." Sango cleared his throat.

"I mean us."

"Well you were too busy flipping out."

"Now I'm not flipping out so tell us."

"Okay so like we ran into Lily in the girls lobby and she asked where we were going. We said the park but not which one. Well then I guess Lily told Missy because Missy showed up. You know how whores are suppose to have good come backs. Well she doesn't. First I called her a slut, then I told her she lost her virginity at the age of ten, then nine. And then after that I called her a skanky ass bitch."

"Wow I'm going to start wiring you." Sango said.

"And then we'll give you a contact with a camera in it." Jasmine said.

"How are you going to do that?" Kagome said.

"I don't know."

"We should probably go before we're late." Sesshoumaru said.

"Right-e-o la chupla cabra." Kagome saluted him.

"Bye guys." Jasmine walked off in the other direction as the others.

When they made it to their chemistry class Kagome sat down and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Now that were in a relationship I think we need to talk about our feelings and our communication."

Sesshoumaru gave her an 'I um um um' look.

Kagome started cracking up. "Oh jeeze you should have seen your face. Communication ha."

Sango started laughing too.

"Are you trying to give the poor boy a heart attack?" Miroku said.

"No but I like to scare people."

Sesshoumaru leaned in close to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "I'll get you later."

During class the teacher gave them their first lab. Sesshoumaru said Kagome looked like a flying squirrel with her goggles on. Kagome hit him. Sesshoumaru started acting like a baby after that.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her next class like he always did. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"I have this feeling that where ever Jasmine is she's screaming to the gods that the world is coming to an end." Kagome said.

Somewhere in the school,

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD."

"Jasmine do you need to see the counselor again."

"No Mrs. Phuck."

Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome,

"Oh well it was just a feeling." Kagome went into her class and Sesshoumaru went off to his.

Kagome's class was boring like every other class. Lunch was filled with everyone making fun of everyone. After lunch everyone went their separate ways. Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her art class.

"Don't make me go." Kagome whined.

Sesshoumaru had Kagome by her hands and he was literally dragging her down the hallway to her art class.

"I don't want to go."

"Kagome what can she do to you?"

"She can… no it's to awful."

"What can she do?"

Kagome got close to Sesshoumaru and in a soft voice said, "Paint me p… p… pink with glitter."

"I don't think she can do that."

"You don't know what these p… p… pink lovers have the capability to do."

"What can these pink lovers do?"

"Well first off they have the ability to make their boobs grow to where they no longer look real. Then they have the power to be stupid and dye their hair bleach blonde."

"You do have a point."

"See."

"Maybe you should skip."

"Nah I'll just stab her with some scissors."

"That's a good solution."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a huge and went into her class. Kagome's face lit up with a smile when she saw who was standing by the window. Kagome walked over to that person. "Hello slut."

"Hey it's sluty bitch to you."

"Fine. Come on I had a dog pee on this table so it belongs to us now." Kagome walked over to the table she had claimed as her own.

Jasmine followed her. "So where do **they **sit?"

"Over there." Kagome pointed to the now diseased table.

"Poor table. It didn't want to be covered in stds. Tear."

"We'll give him a nice funeral at the end of the year."

"We will."

"So did you transfer to this class?"

"Transfer or thrown out of the class which ever one you pick."

"What did you do?"

"I threw pink paint on this guy who wouldn't leave me alone."

"If you would have thrown black paint it would have been better."

"I bet it would have."

"Oh here they come. Hi Missy." Kagome waved at Missy and gave her a 'sincere smile'.

The doll squad looked at them and then ignored them.

"Uh the cold shoulder I'm hurt." Jasmine said.

"And frozen."

"There is this annoying buzz floating around the room girls." Missy said trying to have a nice come back.

"Oh nice one. I like it." Jasmine gave Missy the okay sign and winked at her.

The rest of the class the doll squad ignored Jasmine and Kagome. Jasmine and Kagome tried to control their laughter. It was hard.

"I'M ALIVE." Kagome dropped her bag at the end of the bleachers and throw her hands up.

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up Koga."

Kagome and Koga went to get the drinks. They put them where they belonged then sat back down on the bleachers.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Kagome asked Koga.

"Watched movies, hung out with Ayame, ate."

"Me too. Wow that's creepy."

Rehearsal,

After hockey was over Kagome meet up with her group in the auditorium. Kagome set her stuff down on one of the chairs. "Don't worry you guys the town of chocolate bunnies has been saved."

"Yeah." One of the dudes in the group said.

Kagome walked up the stairs to the stage. "So what's crack-a-lackin'?"

"You are ten minutes late." Jasmine said.

"Jeeze it's a big school."

"Well maybe if you weren't sucking face with my brother. Eww eww eww. You would get here faster."

"Well actually there was this boy in the hallway and he got bit by a snake. So the only way I could save him was sucking out the poison. So I sucked out the poison from poor little Timmy's leg but I accidentally swallowed the poison so I had to go to the hospital. And…"

"Okay I get it. Just go die."

"And I thought you loved me." Kagome picked up her script. And laid down on the stage. "Okay I'm dead."

"Okay Peter say your lines."

One hour later,

Jasmine was sitting upside down in one of the chairs. Kagome was sitting next to her watching their group act out their scene.

"Now tell me again who is going to be sitting like this watching us." Kagome asked.

"Everyone."

"Okay just making sure."

"Now we'll practice one more time with Kagome and then we can go."

"Thank god." Kagome flipped around in her seat and got up. She walked up on stage and laid back down on the stage.

End of rehearsal,

"That went better than I thought." Jasmine said.

"Speak for yourself. Peter had crap breath."

"Eww."

"Yeah."

"I'll give him a breath mint next time."

"Thank you. You're my savior. I want to have your baby."

"Hold it babe I'm taken." Jasmine said in a manly voice. "See you later."

"Bye." Kagome went a different direction than Jasmine once they exited the door. Kagome headed for her locker. When she passed by a hall someone grabbed her hand and yanked her into the hall. "AHHH."

"You know the hallways are full of gremlins wearing clown shoes. You shouldn't be alone."

"Says the creepy dude who hides out in hallways."

"That too." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"But I can't cheat on your sister."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"Okay but if she finds out I'm blaming it on you." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"You're good at this kissing thing."

"My teddy bear thinks so to."

"Oh hi Sesshoumaru. Kagome."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at where the voice was Kagome from. Missy was walking down the hallway holding hands with Peter from Kagome's lit group.

"Missy." Kagome tried not to have venom in her voice or say skank. Which Missy wasn't dressed like for once, but a tiger doesn't change it's strips.

"How are you guys doing?"

Missy was acting to nice.

"We're fine." Kagome sounded skeptical.

"Oh silly me, this is my boyfriend Peter."

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Pete."

"I told you not to call me that."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know each other?" Missy asked.

"We're in the same lit class." Peter said.

"Aren't you guys doing that Romeo and Juliet thing?"

"Yup."

"What scene are you guys doing?"

"The death scene."

"Who's Romeo and Juliet?"

Peter and Kagome raised their hands.

Missy turned towards Peter and nicely grabbed his collar. "Honey I don't know if I like you being Romeo."

"Oh don't worry he's not Romeo he's Juliet."

Peter glared at Kagome.

"Isn't there a kiss in that scene?"

"Don't worry hun we've worked it out. We won't be kissing."

"Oh that's good." Missy kissed him. "I wouldn't want anyone's lips touching your lips but mine." Missy started kissing him.

"Well not that this isn't fun or anything but I have homework to do." Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and took off. Once they were far enough away from the couple Kagome said, "She's up to something."

"I don't think she is."

"Just like a man. Uh. Look you said it yourself that she doesn't do the whole rat in the locker but starts rumors or stuff like that."

"And what is she doing now?"

"I don't know but I'll find out."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Merry Christmas or should I say Merry 365 days until Christmas. Okay so I'm to lazy to add weird sayings at the end of this so. JOIN THE DAMN PRETTY PONY CLUB. I'm the original pretty pony.


	10. No Sense At All

Hey y'all here's chapter ten. Thank you guys who joined the pretty pony club but I still need more members. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kagome got to her locker Sesshoumaru was already there.

"Hi fluffy muffin bear." Kagome said.

"Fluffy muffin bear?" Sesshoumaru turned from his locker and kissed Kagome.

"Yes. Since we're dating I have to give you a cutesy name that everyone will want to throw up when they hear it."

"Makes since. Do I get to give you one?"

"Yes."

"How about spicy sugar buns?"

"My buns are spicy and sugary?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead.

"Well then it works." Kagome turned towards her locker, put in her code, and started grabbing her stuff.

Sesshoumaru went back to doing what he was doing.

Like five minutes later Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard Jasmine say, "Oh my god my eyes. They burn. They burn."

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned towards her and also saw Sango and Miroku.

"What? We didn't do anything." Kagome said.

"No not you. That." Jasmine pointed to the other side of the hallway.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned towards where Jasmine pointed. They saw Missy up against the wall with Pete pressing her against it. Tongues were sticking out, face was being sucked, Missy's leg was wrapped around Pete's pelvis.

Kagome buried her face in Sesshoumaru's chest. "Save me fluffy muffin bear."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry spicy sugar buns I won't let you go blind."

"Fluffy muffin bear. Spicy sugar buns. What the hell?" Jasmine, Sango, and Miroku yelled in union.

"Aww I think they like it fluffy muffin bear." Kagome looked up from Sesshoumaru's chest and kissed him. "Let's go to class."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked off as the rest stood there dump founded. Chemistry class was full of class work. The teacher told them to do the section reviews for chapter 8 then the chapter review. Kagome kept poking Sesshoumaru with her pen. When he would tell her to stop she would say I don't know what you're talking about. So Sesshoumaru played her game and started poking her. When he did the first time Kagome told him that if she had a nerf gun she would shoot him with it.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her next class, then went to his. When six period was over Kagome headed to lunch. She got her normal junk food, then headed to her table out in the court yard. Kagome was the first one there.

"Hey sweet cheeks."

Kagome new that voice. She hated that voice. She wanted the owner of that voice dead.

"Oh the cold shoulder. We're an ice bitch, aren't we?"

Kagome remained silent.

"So once you're done fucking that body guard of yours why don't you come over to my room and let me fuck your brains out."

Kagome slapped him across his face. She stood up and flipped her tray towards him so her cheese fries, pizza, and chocolate milk would get all over him. She turned around and stormed off. She could hear the kids in the court yard laughing as she walked off.

Kagome walked to the school's ice rink. She sat on the bleachers. "That guy I swear I'm going to kill him. I'll slice his throat or maybe cut off is balls. That way he can't make anymore threats."

"That sounds painful."

"AHH."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh Pete it's just you."

"Oh jeeze thanks." Pete walked down the seats till he was next to Kagome, then he sat down.

"You're so welcome."

"So who pissed you off?"

"Naraku."

"That dude is a dick."

"I totally agree with that. So what are you doing here?"

"Thinking about my situation."

"Whether or not you going to get that sex change."

"Shut up."

"That's like totally impossible."

"So were like totally from like the valley now."

"Like omg we so totally are. So what's your situation?"

"Missy."

Kagome had to use everything she to keep herself from throwing up. Trying to sound sincere Kagome asked, "What about the s… Missy?"

"I know you hate her."

"Noooo."

"Sure. I know what she's up too."

"Ha I knew the bitch was up to something. What is she up to?"

"She using me to get to Sesshoumaru."

"Well I could have told you that. Which means she's up to something else."

"Do you know what she's up to?"

"Nope."

"To bad. It would be nice to beat her to the punch line."

"Do you even like her?"

"Not really. But I'm a guy and she's puttin' out."

Kagome hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch. What was that for? I thought you hated her."

"I do. It just looked like fun."

"Jerk."

"I try." Kagome batted her eyelashes and arched her back.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG _

"Looks like lunch is over." Kagome got up.

Pete grabbed his stuff and walked out of the building with Kagome. "So how gay is this Romeo and Juliet thing?"

"Very. I'm just glad I'm dead and don't have to do anything."

"Lucky."

"Well you should feel really lucky, you get to kiss me."

"Yea. I also have to watch out for your crazy boyfriend."

"Oh Sesshoumaru won't kill you."

"Yes but he can still hurt me."

"You have a point. Can't help you there."

"Thanks for those comforting words."

"You're so welcome."

"I'll see you after school."

"Kay bye."

Kagome and Pete split ways. Kagome went off to her locker where she found Sesshoumaru.

"Hello fluffy muffin bear."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome. "Where were you?"

"Robbing a bank." Kagome stuck her arms out, wrist up. "Go ahead but the cuffs on my copper."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and put them down. He looked her square in the eye.

"Fine. I got mad so I stormed off. I went to the ice rink. Pete was there, we talked about Missy."

"What made you mad?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"How bad is it?"

"It's not that bad. It's just that you'll freak out."

"If I'll freak out I think I need to know."

"Fine. I knocked over a liquor store to find out later that it was really a princess store in disguises. So much girly stuff. I burned my hands off."

"Kagome."

"Walk me to class kind sir."

"You're not going to tell me."

Kagome started to walk off.

"Kagome."

"You're trying to check out my butt, aren't you? That's the only reason why you're still standing there right."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked to catch up with Kagome. Kagome stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. Sesshoumaru kept staring at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes as he walked her to class.

"If you keep doing that you're eyes are going to freak out and start spinning and never stop."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru tried to sound innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about mister."

"Or do I?"

"Dork."

"Am I? Am I really?"

"Yes you are. Now you be good while mommy goes off to class."

"I'm a real boy." Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her.

Kagome kissed him back.

They stopped kissing when a teacher walked by and cleared his throat.

"It's just the man trying to bring us down." Sesshoumaru said. He kissed her on the forehead and went off to his class.

(hey guys I try not to add comments cause people don't like them but I made a mistake. In chapter nine it was an a-day in school and I had Kagome in art. Well she was suppose to have IBC but I got confused so I'm just going to give a jest of the class then I'll have it correct on the next chapters.)

During art Kagome and Jasmine goofed on each other. They were giving paint. The teacher so must have been on crack to give those two paint. By the end class Kagome had blue, green, and yellow all over her face. Orange and red on her arms and black on her shirt. Jasmine had red and blue on her face. Some of it mixed together so she also had purple in some spots. She had black, grey, and blue on her arms and legs.

Standing outside their art class Jasmine said looking at her legs, "So I look pretty. Oh so pretty."

"I look pretty and witty and wise."

"Something or other blah blah blah."

"One day we should find out what the actual song says."

"Nah will just make up our own words."

"I like that better. Well bye got to go kill people."

"Kill an extra one for me."

"Will do." Kagome went off to the ice rink.

"What the hell happened to you?" Koga asked.

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"You look beautiful."

Kagome did a fake gasp and held a hand over her heart. "What will Ayame say when she hears about this? And I'm dating someone at that."

"What do you want from me woman?"

"There is no reason to get hysterical. Jeeze talk about PMSing."

"You're just like Ayame."

"Does that mean we can have an affair and it will be okay."

"I give up."

"That means I'm the winner."

"What were we playing?"

"I don't know but I won."

"Dork."

Kagome took a bow. "Thank you. I try to be."

After practice and after rehearsal,

_TAP, TAP, TAP, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK _

Kagome looked up from her text book at the source of her annoyances. It wasn't the pen that was being tapped on the desk, then clicked, then tapped again. No it was the person who was holding it. Kagome stared at the person sending subliminal messages seeing if they would get the hint. They didn't. Kagome cleared her throat loudly.

The culprit looked up. "What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Oh sorry. Why don't you come sit on the couch?"

Kagome was sitting on the floor, leaning against a chair. "Because we already tried that remember. I didn't work out to well."

"I thought it worked out well."

"Not for someone trying to do their homework. Now do your homework."

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome went back to reading her text book.

Five minutes later,

_TAP, TAP, TAP, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK _

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sorry. I'm bored."

"Uh. Okay what do you want to do?" Kagome closed her text book and put it down. Obviously studying was out of the question.

"Well…"

"I shouldn't ask questions. How about we go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. I'm new to this city, remember?"

"Oh I know what we can do. Wait right here." Sesshoumaru got up off the couch and went into his room.

"We're not having sex."

"Well that ruins my plans." Sesshoumaru said from the bed room. "Close your eyes."

"Okay but if you're going to tie me to the bed you'll need duck tape." Kagome closed her eyes. "Okay eyes closed."

Sesshoumaru came out of his room and went to the TV. He put something in the DVD player then he went to go sit on the couch. "Okay you can open your eyes."

Kagome opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru patted the seat next to him. Kagome got up off the floor and sat next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru hit the play button on the remote, then wrapped Kagome in his arms.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Shhhhh."

"But…"

"Shhhhh."

Kagome watched all the boring credits and all the other stuff until the main menu came on. "Oh my gosh. You didn't."

"You're favorite movie right?"

"Hell yes." Kagome leaned back into Sesshoumaru's arms and watched _Edward Scissor Hand. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: yeah I'm going to Houston this weekend for my mom's marathon.

WG and SS33: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER points to each other

Me: LALALALALALALA TIC TAC TOE THREE IN A ROW BARNEY GOT SHOT BY G. WHOOP BARNEY'S DEAD WHOOP BARNEY'S DEAD LALALALALALALA

WG: HEY I WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL BARNEY

G.: to bad I already did it.

Me and SS33: ooooooooh he gave WG and attitude. Tisk tisk on him. He gonna die.

WG: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA


	11. Dun Dun Dun!

Hey y'all. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I started two new stories. And they took over my puddin' brain and then we'll whales attacked my big toe, and grapes took over my eyes, and so on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru was grabbing stuff from his locker when Missy came up and wrapped her arms around him. She started to sob into his shirt.

Sesshoumaru just stood there. "Uh… Missy is everything all right?"

"No. it's awful. He dumped me."

"Who?"

"Pete. He said that he was in love with Kagome. He said that when he kissed Kagome during rehearsal, he felt something more. Then he said that they were together during lunch yesterday after she yelled at Naraku. She was crying and he held her in his arms until she was okay. It was awful Sesshoumaru. He just blurted it out. He didn't even care about my feelings."

Sesshoumaru patted her back. "Um… it's going to be okay."

Kagome was walking down the hallway singing a song in her head. She turned the corner and saw the worst thing that could happen. Sango was making out with Miroku. "What do you two think you're doing? This is a place of education and you're about to have sex in the hallways."

"I'd do it anywhere as long as it's with the love of my life."

Kagome grabbed some girl's purse and started beating Miroku. "Stop being such a pervert."

"Can I have my purse back?" the girl asked.

"Hey you're a guy. Why do you have a purse? And a ski mask on?"

"Um… I have a zit."

"I think there is some stuff in here that will help that."

"Thanks."

Kagome handed the dude his purse. "So where's Jasmine?"

"She had to go talk to Sesshoumaru."

"Shall we go get them before they kill each other?"

"Do we have to?" Miroku whined.

"Yes."

"I was having fun before you came along."

"Suck it up and be a man." Kagome hit him on the arm. "Unless you're not a man, then I'd understand."

"I'm a man. And I can prove it to you too."

Sango started beating Miroku with her back- pack until he was lying on the floor unconscious. "Well that was fun."

"It was. Shall we go see the wizard?"

"We shall." Sango looped arms with Kagome and they skipped down the hall way singing 'they're off to see the wizard'.

When they got to Kagome's locker, they saw Jasmine yelling at Sesshoumaru.

"So what's with all the yelling?" Kagome asked.

Jasmine stopped yelling and her and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Uh…"

"Is there something I should know?"

"No nothing at all." Jasmine said. She pushed Sesshoumaru towards Kagome and said, "Go kiss your GIRLFRIEND. Sango let's go. We got to get to class."

"Put we still have thirty minutes."

"No we don't. You're clock is wrong. Stop lying." Jasmine grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her away from the couple.

"Ooookay. Anyways." Kagome stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshoumaru. Then she opened her locker and grabbed her stuff for the day. "Walk me to class sugar muffin."

"Of course pooky bear."

"AHHH THE CUTENESS, IT BURNS, IT BURNS." Some random dude said.

"It's all right man, we'll get you some help. I heard the school counselor just got out of jail." Some other random dude said.

Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome's waist and they walked off to Kagome's English class. They kissed and said goodbye at Kagome's class room door and Sesshoumaru made Kagome promise that she would wait for him by the lockers.

Sitting down Kagome asked Jasmine, "So what was up with you back at the lockers? I know you're crazy but what was that?"

"What was what?" Jasmine asked trying to play innocent.

"The whole yelling at your brother, then telling him to kiss me when I know you hate that, then telling Sango to stop lying."

"Oh that. That was my evil twin."

"Um you have a twin and I'm dating him."

"Uh you're dating my evil twin. When did this happen?"

"I give up. We'll just drop the subject."

"What subject?"

"Uh!"

In lit class,

The class had split up into their groups. Some of the groups were even working on their projects. Yay for them.

Kagome was talking to one of her group mates when Pete came up and asked, "Hey Kagome can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure."

"In private."

"Okay." Kagome and Pete moved to the dissertated part of the class room. "So what's up?"

"Missy broke up with me."

"Wow. I gave you guys at least a week and I still haven't found out what she's planning."

"Yeah, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Pete looked out the window and let out a sigh.

"You seem sad. I thought you only liked her because she was putting out."

"Yeah, that's what I said and thought but I think I kind of got attracted to her and when she said it was over, I was like I thought we had a chance or something. That maybe I'd get her mind of Sesshoumaru and she'd think I was better."

"Aww, you poor thing." Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug.

Pete returned the hug. He put a huge smile on his face when Kagome hugged him. He started running his hands through Kagome's pony tail.

"Um… what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"You had something in your hair."

"Oh." Kagome let go of Pete and he did the same.

"Do you think we could get together after rehearsal? I'd like to talk to you more about this."

"Oh well um… I have plans with Sesshoumaru."

Pete picked up Kagome's hand and patted it. "Right. Silly me. Why wouldn't you want to hang out with your boyfriend? I would want to hang out with my girlfriend to."

Kagome was staring at her hand that Pete was still holding. "Um… I think we should get back to rehearsal."

"Right, after you MY Juliet."

Kagome spent the rest of lit class staying away from Pete the best she could. When class was over Kagome and Jasmine went their separate ways. Kagome made it to her locker and saw that Sesshoumaru was already there.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Hey." Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Kagome on her forehead.

"So I heard that Pete and Missy broke up."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Pete told me himself." Kagome opened her locker and started putting her stuff away.

"You talked to Pete." Sesshoumaru sounded on edge.

"Yeah, poor boy was broken up about it. He even asked to hang out after rehearsal to talk about it."

"He asked you out?" his voice sounded dangerous.

"No he asked me to hang out. He knows I'm dating you."

"So boys thank with there…"

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I don't want you talking to him."

"So now you're telling me who to be friends with."

"No I'm telling you who not to talk to."

"How can I be friends with someone without talking to them?"

"Sign language."

"Now you're just being stupid. You know what I don't want to have this fight. Forget that I said anything." Kagome closed her locker and took a deep breath. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome's waist and they walked off to go to the cafeteria. They joined up with Shin on the bleachers.

"Hey Shin." Kagome said.

"So I heard you threw your food at Naraku."

"I didn't throw it. I may have accidently tipped my tray and it landed on him."

"Right. So Sesshoumaru you still coming out with us to night or do you got plans with the woman folk."

"You should go out Sesshoumaru."

"Wow I female who isn't demanding 24 hour attention from her man."

"You wouldn't mind?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Not at all. I'll see what Jasmine's up to after rehearsal."

"Well then if you don't mind then I guess I'll go."

"Good boy." Kagome patted him on the head and kissed him on the cheek.

After lunch, hockey, and rehearsal,

Kagome was standing next to Jasmine, who was going through her locker.

"So are you going to tell him?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know. I didn't do it, and maybe he was just acting."

"Yeah right. I swear I think I saw him try to slip his tongue down your throat."

"So I wasn't just thinking stuff?"

"Nope. So you going to tell Sesshoumaru that Pete tried to French kiss you?"

"Well Pete is a sore subject between us. We were talking about Pete and Missy's break up and then he tells me that I'm not allowed to talk to him. I stopped the fight before it got out of hand. If I tell him this I don't know what will happen."

"Do you think Pete likes you?"

"No, no, never, yes. Crazy psycho man wants to get himself beaten up."

"What if Sesshoumaru finds out about the kiss and you haven't told him yet?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hey do you want to go to the park with me and make fun of the pigeons."

"Yeah. And we can get some fries and offer them some and when they're about to eat it snatch it away from them."

"That's mean."

"I know."

"Let's do it."

"Yay!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So hey y'all again sorry it took me so long. I got sick recently like two days ago and my brains shut off. Plus I've had someone on my mind and I couldn't think about anything else. Review or I will kill you with my big toe. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Cough cough. Damn I really need to stop doing cra… life.


	12. First Date

Hey y'all sorry it took me soooooooooooooo long to update. I think the last time I updated was back in February. So this is a long awaited update. Well I've graduated and now I sit at home everyday being a lazy bum. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"FREEDOM." Kagome yelled as she entered the school's ice rink.

"Dramatic much." Koga said not even looking up at her.

"Oh no you didn't just go there." Kagome did the three triangle snap and stuck her hip out really far. Then she felt someone grab her butt. Kagome spun really fast. "Hey."

"I thought I had access to your butt."

"Well not in front of the children." Kagome pointed at Koga.

"Hey. I've already slept with my girlfriend. I am now a man. Oh shit I wasn't suppose to say that. You can't tell Ayame I said that."

Kagome smiled an evil smile at him. "I won't."

Koga hit his forehead. "I'm so dead."

Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from Koga.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered.

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes these are real." Kagome stuck out her chest even though you couldn't see them under her overly sized sweat shirt.

Sesshoumaru grinned at her as he sat down. "Nice to know."



Kagome sat down next to him. "So what's up?"

"I was thinking last night - "

"You really shouldn't think. You might hurt yourself."

Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Oh sorry. We're being serious here."

"I was thinking that we've never had a real date."

"But we went for frozen yogurt, and you're parent's diner, and the movie."

"I irritated you until you went, I kidnapped you, and again I irritated you."

"Wow you irritated me a lot, but I had a lot of fun. So we should go on an official date?"

"Yes. Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven."

Kagome jumped/hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Oh. I have to go pick out something to wear." Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru and ran towards the door. Then she stopped. "Crap I'm still in class."

Sesshoumaru came up next to Kagome. He put a hand on her head and turned her head towards him. Then he kissed her forehead. "Yes you are." then he hit her on the butt.

"Hey."

"Couldn't help it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

In Kagome's dorm,

Kagome was sitting on the bed Indian style and hugging a pillow while Sango and Jasmine were throwing her clothes all over the room.

"Don't you have anything that isn't over sized?" Sango asked.

"Um. Hmmmm. Did I pack those?" Kagome scrunched up her face and scratched her head.



Jasmine grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her. "Focus woman."

"Stoooooooooop ssssssshhhhhhhhaaaking meeeeeeee."

Jasmine stopped, stood up straight, and straightened her shirt and hair. "Sorry."

"I think I got whiplash." Kagome rubbed her neck. "My clothes are under my bed, still in the luggage. I had no more room in the closet or the dresser."

"Well if your clothes weren't over sized you could fit a lot more clothes in there." Sango said.

"Do I sense an attitude from you?" Kagome questioned.

"Noooooooo of course not."

"Ha there is an attitude."

"Whatever."

"Whatever your face."

"Ooooooooooooookay. Anyways let's get you dressed." Jasmine kneeled down on the floor next to Kagome's bed. She stuck her head under the bed. "AHHHH ATTACK OF THE DUST BUNNIES. Ah here we are." Jasmine emerged from the darkness, pulling out Kagome's luggage. She unzipped it and flipped it open.

Sango kneeled down next to Kagome's luggage and started rummaging through Kagome's clothes along with Jasmine. After some time the picked out a burgundy of the shoulder sweater and a burgundy, white, and tan plaid skirt.

"I have boots that match that." Kagome rolled off her bed on the opposite side from the others. She crawled under her bed. When she came back out she had a duffle bag in her hand. "Now normally I put my dead people in here but I had to put my shoes in here this time."

Kagome pulled out brown knee high boots with two gold buckles on the outer top part.

Jasmine and Sango threw the sweater and skirt at Kagome.

"Now get ready so we can do your hair."



Seven o' clock,

_KNOCK, KNOCK _

"Oh this is so exciting."

Sango and Kagome looked at Jasmine with a confused look.

"What? It is. I just wish it wasn't my brother."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She went over to the door and opened it.

There, in the hallway, stood a speechless Sesshoumaru. He was wearing a violet button up long sleeved shirt, with the top two buttons undone. He had on black slacks and nice black shoes.

"You look very handsome." Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed him.

Sesshoumaru finally blinked and all he could say was, "Wow."

"Oh I think he likes it." Sango said from the couch.

Jasmine pushed Kagome out into the hallway. "I expect her home at five a.m. with her panties in her purse. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Kagome saluted Jasmine. Jasmine closed the door.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Ye… yes." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and they headed off towards the elevator.

"Are you going to stutter all night?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Did I mention how gorgeous you look?"

"No, no you didn't."

"Well then, you look drop dead gorgeous."

"You're too kind sir."

Sesshoumaru pushed the elevator button and the doors opened. They stepped in and Kagome hit the first floor button. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him. He moved Kagome's hair over her shoulder so he could have access to the back of her neck. He started kissing her neck. Kagome smiled and leaned into his embrace.

When the elevators doors opened back up they got off and headed for Sesshoumaru's truck.

"So where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I want to know." Kagome pouted.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and brought it to his lips. "You're cute when you pout."

Kagome smiled.

Sometime later,

"Yay! We get to see a movie." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru parked his truck in the movie theaters parking lot.

Sesshoumaru got out of the truck, went over to Kagome's side, helped her out, then they headed inside. They got two tickets to _Shutter _and went into the theater that was on the ticket.

"Wow. This… this is not a movie theater." Kagome said as she looked around. There were booths that faced the screen instead of theater chairs. There were tables in front of the booths. A waiter was taking them to a spot instead of them picking a seat. There were menus.

"Technically it is a movie theater."

"Not one I've ever been to. I lived in a small town before this."

"You never told me about your life before you moved here."

"You never asked."

"That's true."

When the waiter stopped in front of a booth Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat down. The waiter said that the menus were in the screen built in to the table and told them how to order. Kagome quickly started flipping through the menu.

"This is even cooler when it's digitalized." Kagome was sitting on the edge of the seat and she was hunched over the table.

Sesshoumaru was leaning back and he was running his hand up and down Kagome's back.

"We should get a pizza. Do you want pizza? They make larges."

"Put what you want on it."

Kagome turned her head towards Sesshoumaru. "Don't you want to add anything?"

"No. I really don't care what's on it."

Kagome turned back towards the screen and ordered a stuff crust pepperoni pizza. "Okay we're having a large anchovy pizza with pineapples and chocolate sauce."

"Yummy."

Kagome leaned back against Sesshoumaru, wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her feet up on the booth. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through Kagome's hair over and over again.

After the movie,

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to the city park. It was pretty outside and Kagome didn't want the date to end just yet. They were walking down one of the paths. Sesshoumaru had his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was holding his hand that was connected to the arm over her shoulder and had her other arm around his waist.



"I like dates. We should do them more often." Kagome said.

"Yes we should."

"So what made you think about this?"

"About what?"

"Men. That we haven't had an actually date."

"Jasmine was talking about some guy named Brad."

"Oh the bag boy. He really likes her. So a boy reminded you of our non dates?"

"No I was tuning her out and I was thinking about you."

Kagome turned her head away from Sesshoumaru and blushed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's turned head and smiled. He kissed her on the head.

Kagome directed Sesshoumaru over to the bench and they sat down. Kagome faced him and held his hands in hers. "I need to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you this because it was a sore subject between us but I want this to be a truth full relationship and I hate to say this during our first date but here goes. On Thursday's rehearsal during the uh… kissing scene Pete may have taken um… the kiss farther then he um… needed to."

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Sesshoumaru?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there y'all go. A long, long, long time awaited update. Now here's what I've been saying at the end of all my stories. Don't just add me to story alert or favorite story. I want a damn review 

or else I will have to torture you the old Greek way. NOW REVIEW DAMN IT!!


	13. Sorry

Dear readers I am sorry to say but I will not be updating for a very long time. I have decided to write a book, and hopefully one day it will be published. But if I stop to write another story, even just one chapter, I will lose momentum for my book. And I won't want to write it any more. I'm on a fast track of writing it right now and I don't want to lose that. So please forgive me, and no this I will be updating my stories. I will not forget them or give up on them. I'm sorry but they will be updated one day. If my book does get published I'll tell you all.

Sincerely,

Kissing Poison


End file.
